Bangtan Girls
by Holly-Irving
Summary: What if Bangtan Boys were... Bangtan Girls...! Join Kim Jennie, Min Yeon, Jung Hyoseon, Kim Namjoo, Park Minnie, Kim Taehee, Jeon Jungah on their crazy wacky fun adventures!
1. Introduction

This story will basically be about BTC (Bangtan Caramel) doing random things and stuff and just living life. *shrug* I dunno. I also don't know if this will have any plot whatsoever and definitely don't expect it to have a set update time. ^^ Capeesh?

Other than that... I think that's everything! Feel free to comment below on how much you guys hate me already, hate this book, think I'm exceptionally random and weird, or any other hateful comments. But please try to keep it to a minimum. I already have an ocean full of salt nearby.

BTW I didn't realize how restricting Fanfiction's stuff were... I have no idea what category I should put this story in...

.

Anyway! The formatting might be a bit weird because I'm copying & pasting this from Wattpad so Fanfiction's formatting looks a bit weird to me—which is quite ironic seeing as this is the platform I started writing with first. The first seven chapters (not including this one) have been posted ASAP, but the others will take a bit longer seeing as I'll be editing them.  
If you want to read ahead, go over to my Wattpad (link in bio) and check it out—a word of advice, though: Wattpad doesn't allow you to comment on stories unless you have an account, unlike !

See ya!


	2. A little bit about me Pt 1

**A little bit about me Pt. 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hey, I guess? Anyway, I'm Min Yeon. I'm 24 years old. My birthday is March 9th.

I like dogs, our maknae, sunrises, I love Americanos, I wear long sleeved shirts even in the summertime, I'm lazy, sarcastic, sassy, my favorite color is black, three is my favorite number, and I love doing nothing.

My favorite things to wear are long sleeveless shirts with dark colors... and um... jeans and shorts.

I'm also apparently the "oldest brother" of the group. Always fixing everything and stuff. Personally I would prefer if I didn't have to go fixing everything but apparently that isn't an option. _**RIGHT NAMJOO**._

Sorry about that. I don't think I have anything else to say... oh right! I'm apart of the girl group Bangtan Caramel. I'm a rapper and my stage name is Suga. Um, I think I said everything that needs to be said so I'm going to give this back to Jungah. She wanted to compile a video of all the members introducing ourselves. For what, I don't know.

Oh, there she is. Suga out.

Hey, Jungah!


	3. A little bit about me Pt 2

**A little bit about me Pt. 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hello! ! ! !

I'm Jung Hyoseon!

I'm 23 years old and my birthday is on February the 18th!

I don't like physical activities, but everyone says I'm very good at sports! I'm happy, kind of loud (Yeon: You think?!), but I'm very nice and I'm the sun's incarnate! I have a sister, she's older and she's the bomb! I love Namjoo's rapping skills a lot, and I really respect her but I can't help but laugh when she dances. Despite that when I feel down she always gives me great advice!

I'm great at tennis, in my spare time I like to go to fan cafes, and I had a boyfriend who I loved very much but he cheated on me... ANYWAY, that's why I would love to have the ability to read people's minds and know the truth!

I am apart of Bangtan Caramel and I'm a rapper, the lead dancer, and my stage name is J-Hope! My favorite things to wear are tank tops, jean shorts, and caps! I love caps!

Every food to me is good, and I like giving out compliments because everyone is beautiful and good at something! My favorite number is seven, my favorite color is green, and I'm the only member who doesn't have her ears pierced. They make fun of me for that sometimes and it's very mean because I get offended easily. I get scared easily too...

SHJTXCN NMh cnbxncklbb_zd, mxf,mfnks nf**sm ngjdfRDFBNBgv**_

(**Yeon laughing her pants off**)

YEON-UNNIE!


	4. A little bit about me Pt 3

**A little bit about me Pt. 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hello! I'm Kim Jennie. I'm 24 years old and my birthday is December 4th.

I love to eat! My favorite number is four, my favorite color was pink but now it's blue and I love dogs!

I'm bad at remembering dance moves but Taehee-ah and Hyoseon-ah always help me out. Another thing I do with Taehee is watch anime and I always go to the gym with Minnie-ah! I like to cook and every time I try out a new recipe I give it to Hyoseon-ah first because she always tells me the truth about how it tastes. Also one time she said my seaweed soup tasted like her mom's! It made me feel so special.

When I'm hungry my left eye starts to throb... but that's okay because when I eat I feel so happy and it's like my surroundings are full of singing angels or multiple Hyoseon's!

I had a boyfriend when I was thirteen but he cheated on me... bet he regrets it now! Also I went to an all girls high school but I still got 16 roses on Valentines Day. I understand why though. I'm Ms. Worldwide Beauty.

My most precious pink thing, because Jungah asked me to say this fact, is my pink socks! I have bad eyesight but I don't like wearing my prescription glasses because they make me feel ugly...

Oh yeah! I'm going to tell you something funny about Taehee. So, I think this is around the time when I first started. I walked into a dance room and she was in there. I didn't know who she was at that time but she suddenly started dancing around me! It was so weird!

Also I'm such a good cook that Yeon once said that if she was a boy she would've married me because I cook well.

Uh-oh. Jungah and Namjoo are coming... let me hide real quick. Fun fact: I'm the real MVP at hide & seek. I've also never had pimples but apparently I snore in my sleep. Um, when I'm feeling sad I always go to Namjoo to talk. She's just so UwU.

Yah, Namjoo heard me... let me wrap up real quick. I um, am a vocalist for Bangtan Caramel, I'm the visual, and I like to wear things that make me even cuter and I love our maknae!

(Namjoo: what are you doing?)

Um...


	5. A little bit about me Pt 4

**A little bit about me Pt. 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

What's up everyone, I'm Kim Namjoo! I'm 22 years old and my birthday is on the 12 of September.

I was just looking back on the other logs everyone had on here and they're all talking about me! I feel weird. Anyway I'm the lead rapper and the leader of Bangtan Caramel. I like wearing gender neutral clothes though I don't mind wearing feminine clothes! My stage name is RM. It used to be Rap Monster but... never mind.

I have a younger brother the same age as Jungah, and despite my brother's pleas I will _not_ introduce the two. Actually, now that I think about it my younger brother used to tease me a lot... but that stopped after I debuted. Um, I hate seafood and cigarettes, I constantly read the news and monitor every event, and I studied engineering before debuting.

Suga says I'm very lucky to have the ability to sleep under light, too. I'm the only member who prefers cats over dogs and back at our dorm I'm in charge of sweeping the floors.

(Suga: Because anything else you'll break!)

Hehe... did I mention they gave me the title of Goddess of Destruction? My favorite number is 1 and I write in my diary everyday! And I have to admit I would date J-Hope if she was a guy or if I was a guy. She's just so sunny!

I'm very straightforward. For example, they asked me what I would do if I was a guy for a day and I said I would wear a pair of tight skinny leather blacks jeans and have ripped abs and an open leather jacket. TBH I think I'd be a super duper hot guy. I prefer sunsets over sunrises and -random alert- I'm the most romantic BTC member.

IMO, my most charming points are my style, my voice, my figure, my dimples, my brain, my kindness, and my passion towards my job.

Hobi -our nickname for Hyoseon- said I should name a super power I want so... invisibility!  
( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

To even it out, let me say some of my bad traits. My main weakness I would say is I'm a pessimist, I worry about too many things. I hate wearing tight pants, despite what I said earlier, and I often tend to forget to return the other member's stuff back to them, and I hate men doing aegyo. Also I'm notorious for having a negative influence on everything and destroying everything in our house.

However, nobody is perfect! (Jennie: Except me!)

Ignore that. Remember, you are _perfectly imperfect_.

**does aegyo**

_Love Myself, Love Yourself_


	6. A little bit about me Pt 5

**A little bit about me Pt. 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm Park Minnie. I'm the eldest of the maknae line -all the others before me are apart of the hyung line- at 21 years old and my birthday is October 13th.

First and foremost, BTC is like my second family. I love them all! Okay, next, I'm a vocalist and the cute little aegyo filled Mochi. I don't really mind what I wear...  
Both me and Yeon, though she didn't say it, think gold is a good color for BTC.

When I'm depressed a cup of hot chocolate makes me all better! I smile real easily and J-Hope is super duper funny!

Normally I take care of my problems on my own... but when it gets too much to handle I always go to Taehee-ah.

I love celebrating the other members' birthdays and they all say I'm the most caring one. One time we had to wear full on masculine clothes and the other members were so embarrassed. Not me! I think I look super cute~

I prefer changing my earrings than my hairstyle or color and when my ears heal I re-pierce them! I won't go overboard with the earrings like Suga-unnie, though.

When I can't sleep I think really random things like, "Why don't I know how to sleep? When will I fall asleep?" or "Why do I even need to sleep?"

The things a sleep deprived brain does to you...

Anyway, let's jump to another random topic! Eyeliner is _everything_ to me. I can't do anything without it! No eyeliner, no cool Minnie.

Another random thing, the other members say I make the best sandwiches. I normally don't boast, as that's Jennie-unnie's job, but I do make a great sandwich! I learned it from my appa.

Since Hyoseon-unnie, Jungah-ah, and I are the main dancers we stay up later than the others to practice... sometimes Namjoo-unnie and Jennie-unnie join us because they need extra help!

If you're wondering why I'm so random it's because I watch random videos before going to bed. Also did you know I'm great at doing flips mid-air? Wait here, I'm going to clear some space and show you.

(? ? ?: hehehe... now it is my turn...)

Wait, where'd the video camera go?!


	7. A little bit about me Pt 6

**A little bit about me Pt. 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hello! I am the camera kidnapper, Kim Taehee! I'm 21 years old and my birthday is December 30th. My stage name is V, for victory! And I love making the peace sign.

So I'm a vocalist and I have a sad case of rbf. R.I.P. me. They all say I'm a 4D alien too, but I can't really deny it cause it's true... but don't call me that! I also have the most cutest boxy smile in the world and an aegyo rivaling the Golden Maknae. My favorite outfits are ones that make me look cute or sexy.

I'm random. Even more random than Minnie-unnie! I love bubbles, Jungah-ah, black, green, white, and purple. My favorite number is ten. I have a habit, which everyone calls strange, of biting my nails, opening my mouth, touching anything that I think is cute and saying, "Eomma" or "it hurts"

... Maybe I am weird? Nah!

I'm closest with Jennie-unnie and Jungah-ah, but I'm close with all of the members! Normally if I have a problem I'll talk about it with Minnie-unnie or Jennie-unnie, but mostly Minnie-unnie because we are closer in age.

I have a kitten that Namjoo-unnie is obsessed with. Get your own, unnie! (Namjoo: NEVER!)

The other members say I have the most fans... but that's probably because I give the best fan service! I purple you~

Oh yeah! Did you know I played the saxophone for three years? Also Hobi-unnie asked me to say what my superpower would be so I would say... talking to cars and the ability to teleport, so I could see my family whenever I want!

A lot of people say my eyes are blank, but I think they give off a unique charm. Everyday I accomplish my checklist: watch one anime episode, write something on twitter/fan cafe, and annoy the crap out of my unnies.

The other members say I talk, scream, and ask for water when sleeping...!

Despite not being in a serious relationship as yet, I want to marry my first love and be with him forever!

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . . .

I lied. I am weird. And random. Sometimes I speak in my alien language. But, on the other hand I like acting and I'm a definite mood maker. And I can cook. I'm the whole package!

And there's Jungah-ah... she doesn't look happy... please don't let the muscle pig find me...

(Jungah: Too late)

NOOOOOOOOO! I'm sorry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guys, don't forget me! I purple all of you~

(**Jungah takes the camera and walks away**)


	8. A little bit about me Pt 7

**A little bit about me Pt. 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Phew. I've been trying to track this camera all afternoon. Looks like it got around to everyone though, so that's good! I'm Jeon Jungah, the girl hosting all of this. I'm 20 years old and my birthday is September 1st.

I like physical activities, delicious food, thinking about nothing, and being alone. Amongst all of the members I spend the most money. On food. But who can blame me?

My favorite number is 1, like Namjoo-unnie! My favorite colors are red, black, and white.

My room is always messy and my bed is the dirtiest! I'm the only member who sleeps with a truckload of pillows and the last one to get a bed of my own. Cri. My manager is worried about me when I sleep because I don't move at all! I like to sleep in my unnies' beds with them but Jennie-unnie is my favorite!

When we moved into the dorm room we played rock-paper-scissors to decide who would room with who. Since I am the goddess of that game, I won and got my own room _and_ my own bed. Yippee!

I take a long time to shower, but that is because I have very long hair. (Taehee: Lies! My hair is just as long and you take forever still)

Ignore that. Um, something else that gets me hyped other than being on stage is when I get up after getting enough sleep. It can get crazy when I'm excited.

I think my most charming point would be that I'm the adorable golden maknae which I'm very thankful for because my looks are 0.1 out of 100. Sometimes I wish I could have Jennie-unnie's beauty...

I see Hobi-unnie has been going around asking everyone to say what their superpower would be so I'll say mine. It's pretty basic, but I would love to talk to animals!

Normally I don't cry or show any weaknesses... there's only one time (Yeon: _uh-huh_) I'm serious, one time that I remember crying. It was when we were in the practice room and I was crying because I sand a song so bad. I hate my voice, especially when it's live...

Happy note! I love Suga-unnie with all my heart! I even cried after I heard her mix tape! BTW I'm the lead vocalist! (Taehee: We know that!) (Jennie: What would be nice is _sharing the lines_)

Um... I'm a great maknae, aren't I?

But even great maknae's like me want something more. If I could, I would take Namjoo-unnie's knowledge of English, Suga-unnie's knowledge of everything, Hobi-unnie's positivity, Minnie-unnie's stubbornness, V-unnie's natural talent at everything, Jennie-unnie's broad shoulders.

Another thing is I always talk to RM-unnie, Namjoo-unnie, when I'm feeling sad or down. She's the first one to notice when something's wrong with me and she gives me advice.

I hate being sick. It makes me mad at myself...

I also hate school! I'm so glad I graduated! I hated every subject except P.E., music, and art.

Also-

(Jennie: Hey Jung-Jung-ah, dinner is ready)

It's already that late? BTW my nickname is Jung-Jung (or Kookie because I'm so sweet)! Isn't is cute?

(Jennie: Jung-Jung!)

Coming, eomma! Also Jennie-unnie is like the mom of our group and Namjoo-unnie is the dad

(Jennie: Jung-Jung you aren't getting anything to eat!)

I'm sorry!


	9. Dinner Game

Jungah quickly turned the camera off and dropped it on her bed. She ran out her room and down the stairs. All of her unnies were already seated and Jennie was sitting at the head of the table with a displeased look. "S-Sorry, Jennie-unnie." Jungah said, bowing

"I ordered pizza for you but I don't think you deserve any..." Jennie frowned

Jungah gasped. "Not the pizza, unnie!" she said, dropping to her knees and bowing low

Jennie looked sternly at Jungah. It seemed like ages Jennie stared disapprovingly at the back of Jungash's head. All of sudden the elder burst out laughing. Jungah blinked and looked at her unnie in disbelief.

Suddenly all the other members started laughing. "Um, is there something I'm missing?" Jungah asked, sitting up on her knees

"I'm not mad at you, Kookie-ah." Jennie giggled

"Oh..." the maknae said, a light blush on her cheeks. The maknae strived hard to be dependable and make little to no mistakes. "Come and eat, Jung-Jung-ah!" Taehee said, pointing to the empty seat between her and Minnie.

Jungah happily sat between her two favorite unnies. "Did you finish editing the video?" Hyoseon asked from across the table

Jungah shook her head as her mouth was already full of pizza. "Yah, Jung-Jung-ah... you have your own box. Stop eating from every single one." Yeon scowled

"Sowwy unnie!" Jungah said, opening the box of pizza that was placed in front of her.

As soon as the maknae saw the type of pizza she was given she started drooling. Within seconds she was in her own world devouring the slices.

"Aw, isn't she so cute?" Jennie said to Namjoo

Namjoo nodded in reply. "I wish she'd slow down, though..."

"I'm done!"

Nearly everyone at the table fell over. "Geez, Jung-Jung." Minnie said, sitting back up.

The maknae had been quiet for so long everyone forgot she was there.

"I'm still hungry..." Jungah whined, gazing at the boxes of pizza that belonged to the other girls

"NO!" everyone shouted, seeing the maknae's hungry gaze

Jungah pouted and slouched down in her seat, glowering at her unnies. 'I need a way to steal their pizza...' she thought

After what seemed like eternity, she finally thought of a way, "How about we play a game?" Jungah suggested sitting up straighter

"A... game?" Hyoseon said, perking up

"Yeah! Wanna hear how it's played?"

"We are eating!" Yeon huffed, obviously not for the idea.

Unfortunately, everyone else was up for it.

"Okay, so we will play rock-paper-scissors!" Jungah said

"Yah, we always play that." Taehee frowned, her rbf showing

"Um..." Jungah stalled, racking her brain for an idea, "Pogs!"

"Pogs?" Jennie said while Namjoo said, "What's that?"

"I-I'll show you!" the maknae said, dashing from her seat

The remaining members looked at each other, wondering what they got themselves into. Jungah shortly came back with a small sack. "Okay, so Pogs is a game where you have these 'milk caps', right? You stack them and each player takes turns tossing their 'slammer' onto it. The player then takes all of the 'milk caps' that land face up." Jungah explained

"I'll give everyone a slammer and ten milk caps. We all have to bet the same number of milk caps, so why don't we all start with one milk cap each?" Jungah said

The unnies agreed, as it seemed harmless enough. Soon enough a stack of seven black and white milk caps were on the floor with seven girls seated around it. "I'll go first, since I'm the maknae!" Jungah said, adding a bit of aegyo at the end

The maknae tossed her slammer at the stack harshly and the stack quickly toppled over. Three out of the seven milk caps landed face up. Jungah cheered and pulled the milk caps to her. "Wait, what happens when you get the face up milk caps?" Minnie asked

"You get to keep them!" Jungah giggled

The other members gulped. Suddenly there was more at stake. "Yah! I'm going next." Taehee said, scooting closer to the smaller stack. Being as competitive as she was, the redhead tossed her slammer vigorously. A loud thwack sounded but none of the slammers landed up right.

"Aish!" she cursed, sitting back with a glum look

Jungah giggled and perked up, giving her unnie a side smile. Minnie went next, and got one milk cap. "Yah! Even Minnie-unnie got one!" Taehee whined, burying her face in Jungah's shoulder

"It's okay." the maknae cooed.

After Minnie went Namjoo, which was obviously going to be a disaster. "For safety we should probably have pillows on our faces." Jennie said, handing her yeodongsaengs pillows

Namjoo pouted but accepted a pillow herself. The bleach blonde tossed her slammer and quickly held the pillow over her face. "Yah! Why is it bouncing so many times?!" Hyoseon cried, listening to the sound of the slammer ricocheting off of way too many things

Eventually the sound stopped, and the pillows were lowered. Jennie was hiding behind Namjoo while Yeon and Minnie were hiding behind Hyoseon and Taehee was hiding behind Jungah.

"Well... that wasn't so bad." Namjoo whispered

All of sudden a loud crashing sound was heard and the lights went out. Everyone started screaming. "Lights! Lights! Turn on the lights!"

"Everyone calm down!" came Namjoo's commanding voice

Slowly the chaos dwindled. A light shone in the darkness. "I'm calling your phone, Jennie-unnie." Namjoo said

The comforting sound of Jennie's phone's ringtone sounded in the air. The eldest stumbled over and found her phone. Jennie declined the call and turned on her flashlight.  
After finding the other members' phones, they went in search of an actual flashlight. "Yah, I'm scared~" Hyoseon whined, glued to Namjoo's arm

"D-Don't worry. Namjoo-ah will protect us." Jennie said from Namjoo's other arm

With both of her arms occupied, Namjoo couldn't hold her phone properly and had a very annoyed look on her face.

"You know, let's just go to bed." Namjoo sighed

"But the other lights work..." Minnie said, turning on a light

"Oh. That's right." Namjoo said, reaching out to turn on the other light

The second the bleach blonde touched the light switch a sparking sound was heard and all of the girls ducked in cover of the sparks flying in the air. "Well... that could've been worse." Hyoseon, the ever sunny optimist said

"Y-Yeah." Namjoo said, standing up. Suddenly she sneezed and something caught on fire.

"NAMJOO!" everyone shouted

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll get rid of it!" she said, reaching for a bucket

"NO!" Yeon snapped, snatching the bucket out of Namjoo's reach, "You'll probably destroy something else."

While the other unnie's went to fix the fire, Jennie and the maknae line stayed back to hug Namjoo and fill her with love.

No more than five minutes later Yeon and Hyoseon came back. "We put out the fire but the dining room is a mess." Yeon sighed

"T-The pizza?" Jungah asked, immediately detaching from Namjoo with a worried expression

"I'm sorry." Hyoseon said, lowering her head

Jungah let out a cry and fell to her knees. "No... no... not the pizza..." she whispered

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_"

.

.

_Lolz XD_

_💜May Jisoos be with you💜_


	10. Accident

Namjoo sighed and curled up closer in a ball. After yesterday's disastrous events, the girls found out that the electricity blew out and the electrician wouldn't be able to come until next week. Because of that Hyoseon and Jennie refused to sleep by themselves (even with their respective roommates) and desired for all of the members to sleep in one room.

'Yah... I'm just a walking disaster.' the girl thought with a sigh, remembering the crowded night

Turning away from the wall she was pressed against she didn't see any of the other members in the room. Not even Yeon. 'What time is it?' she thought, turning on her phone. It was little past five. She also took notice that her phone was almost dead.

"Yah, where is everyone?" she said, sitting up. There was barely any brightness in the room except the small candle they had lit. Namjoo was surprised it was still lit, even through the night. She went over to the candle and picked it up. "Guys?" she said, exiting the bedroom. She immediately shivered. Because of the smoke from the fire last night they were forced to open the windows. Namjoo went back into the room and grabbed a blanket.

"Hello?" she said softly, exiting the room once more. She let out a soft cough. There was still some smoke in the air. With the sound of her soft footsteps and her shadow flickering on the wall, Namjoo felt some feeling of dread forming in her stomach.

She was about to call out again when she heard soft voices coming from the dining room. 'What are they doing there?' she thought, slowly tip toeing over to the room, 'I thought the room was ruined.'

Namjoo stopped at the doorway and poked her head inside. The other members were inside with the candles reflecting off of them eerily. Jennie was leaning against the sink while the others were seated. They all had mugs in their hands and the room looked cleaner than it did yesterday, which led Namjoo to believe they cleaned it. 'What are they talking about?' she thought, straining to pick up their soft voices

She leaned against the wall too hard and something fell. She didn't even know what it was but whatever it was dropped to the floor with a loud clang. Namjoo lowered her eyes quickly and saw her missing slammer. 'Great...' she thought, looking back up to the other members who's guilty gazes were now fixed on her.

'They were talking about me... weren't they...' she thought with sadness

"Morning." Namjoo said, stepping into the room

"Morning."

Namjoo gulped. Only Jungah replied.

.

"So uh... what's going on?" Namjoo asked, now leaning against the fridge with a mug of her own in her hands

"Nothing." Jennie said softly

Despite the soothing, calm quiet tone Jennie said, it felt loud, harsh and painful to Namjoo. The bleach blonde gulped. She knew they weren't talking about nothing. 'I've probably made so many mistakes that they want to kick me...' she thought, her eyes watering slightly

She blinked rapidly and lowered her head to take a sip from her tea to hide the shiny tears glistening like diamonds in her eyes.

"A-Anyway, what are we going to do today?" Minnie asked

"Just go out and do whatever." Jennie said, taking a sip of her tea with a pointed look at the others

Namjoo flinched. She knew they were talking about something that didn't include her. "So... do you need anything from the store, Jennie-unnie?" Namjoo asked, turning to the girl who always comforted her

"Oh... um... I'm going to be out later... maybe you can just stay here and watch the house." Jennie said

"Oh. Okay. I-I-I understand." Namjoo said, placing her mug down on the counter and exiting the room in a hurry.

.

Namjoo breathed out a sigh. She was now sitting on the roof wrapped in her blanket. She pulled her knees to her chin and wiggled her feet, which were in her black slippers. Namjoo inhaled deeply and breathed out again, blowing out puffs of the crisp, cool air. She turned her gaze to the dwindling stars in the sky and hummed to herself a lullaby.

"Unnie?"

Namjoo turned her head to see Jungah balancing two candles and two mugs on a tray. "Jungah." Namjoo said, turning back to the sky though she desperately wanted to help the maknae

"Are you okay?" Jungah asked, sitting beside her unnie

Namjoo turned her head to give Jungah a side look. The younger was already fully dressed. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Namjoo huffed, turning back to the sky

"N-No reason." Jungah squeaked, lowering her head

Namjoo gulped. She hated it when Jungah looked down. "I-I-I brought you your tea." the maknae said, handing the leader her cup

"Thanks." Namjoo said dryly, accepting the cup. She was immediately grateful when she took a sip of the still warm liquid. "I-I also brought y-you a candle."

A candle was placed between the two girls. Namjoo gave a quiet hum to acknowledge the younger's act. "I-I..." Jungah stuttered

Namjoo sighed and shook her head. "I'm not mad." she said, turning her head to the long haired maknae with a soft look

"R-Really?" Jungah asked

"Of course." Namjoo said, giving the girl a side hug while being careful not to spill her tea or knock over the candle

"W-well, I have stuff to get done. Bye unnie!" Jungah said, leaving in better spirits then when she came.

Namjoo gave a small smile. "I'm really not mad..." she whispered, turning to the sky once more

_I'm just hurt_

.

Jennie twitched when she saw Jungah come back down alone. 'What was I expecting, really?' the eldest thought ruefully, beckoning for the maknae to come over.

Jennie was standing with the other members (minus Namjoo) at the front door. "Okay, so everyone knows what they need to do?" Jennie whispered, looking at all of her yeodongsaengs

They replied with a sure nod. "Good. Get going. Be back by eight." she whispered, opening the front door and letting them pool out. 'Now for Namjoo...'

Jennie climbed the stairs and opened the trapdoor in the ceiling that led to the roof. She climbed up and poked her head out. She saw Namjoo sitting at the edge softly singing. 'She has such a beautiful voice...' she thought before remembering what she came up here for

"I'm leaving. I'll be back in a bit." Jennie said

Namjoo hummed softly with a slight nod of her head.

"I made you some kimchi fried rice. It's on the table." Jennie said, "For when you get hungry."

"Yah, unnie, don't you think it's a bad idea to leave me by myself here? I might actually burn the place down this time."

Jennie twitched. "N-No. You know what you're doing, Joonie-ah." she said

Namjoo huffed.

Jennie stayed there for a moment before realizing she had stuff to do. "Be careful and don't stay up here too long. I don't want you to get a cold." Jennie said, looking at the blonde

Namjoo replied with a hum once more.

Jennie gulped and opened her mouth, desperate to mend the small crack before it grew into something bigger.

"Take care of yourself while we're out... okay?"

A small tear slid down Namjoo's cheek when she heard the trap door close.

_Thank you_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Thank you so much, AlwaysAgustD for the review and the follow! It means so much to me 3 I'll try to update more, and good luck with your fanfic! 3333_**

**_{OLD NOTE}_**

**_Wheeeeeeeeeeeee~_**

**_Okay believe me when I say this is light hearted and comedic. Ok? Okay. Also ya'll need Jisoos._**

**_💜May Jisoos be with you💜_ **_  
_


	11. Happy Birthday

Namjoo kicked her legs back and forth. She was sitting at the edge of the roof. To her right was an empty mug, a messy plate, and a candle that was long blown out. The sun was steadily rising over the horizon and Namjoo was eager to see it.

As soon as it was midway in the sky a smile graced her face unknowingly. 'It's so beautiful... it just watches all my cares away...'

"Still isn't a sunset." she huffed before standing up and stretching. She watched as the sun rose steadily.

'You know, I shouldn't be down like this. I am proud of who I am. They aren't going to fire me over that. I'm over reacting.' she thought, gazing at the sun sternly

All of sudden she let out a whoop and started jumping in the air and spinning in a circle. "Man. That felt good." Namjoo giggled before picking up her stuff

She opened the ladder and went down the stairs. "Maybe I could take a nap. I'm feeling a bit sore." she thought, placing her dishes in the sink

Namjoo went into the living room and jumped onto the couch. She yawned and turned on her phone. "Let me apologize to the others real quick."

Unfortunately her phone shut off. "Great." she huffed, turning it off and putting it on the coffee table.

She yawned and lied down. "That nap doesn't sound so bad..."

.

"Namjoo-ah... Namjoo-ah... wake up~"

Namjoo blinked and opened her eyes. Hyoseon was standing above her. "What's up?" Namjoo yawned, sitting up

"Get changed into something classy but casual. We gotta go somewhere." Hyoseon said

Namjoo nodded weakly and got up. She stumbled into her room and made it there with all only one toe stubbed. She changed into a black turtleneck that partly showed her toned abs and a pair of black jeans. She clipped on her black choker and hoop earrings.

"Ready, unnie." she said, coming back downstairs to Hyoseon

"Great! Let's go."

Hyoseon dragged Namjoo to the car and drove somewhere. Where, Namjoo didn't know. She fell asleep on the ride there. When Hyoseon woke her up, they were in front of a giant hotel. "Come on, let's go!" Hyoseon said, shaking Namjoo vigorously

"I'm up!" the blonde shouted, grabbing the brunette's arms

Hyoseon got out of the driver's seat and went over to the passenger seat. Namjoo quickly jumped out before Hyoseon got to her side. Hyoseon grabbed Namjoo's hand and dragged her inside the hotel.

The brunette spoke some words to the man at the desk before calling Namjoo over. "Ready?" Hyoseon asked

"For what?" Namjoo complained. The blonde got no answer and was dragged by Hyoseon to the stairs. "What about the elevator?"

"For weaklings!" Hyoseon shouted, flashing her sunny smile

Namjoo whimpered but followed her unnie up the stairs. Five flights of stairs later Hyoseon finally stopped. "T-thank god!" Namjoo panted

Unfortunately Hyoseon didn't give her any time to rest. She dragged her down the hall and to a room. She knocked twice and tapped her foot impatiently. The door opened up slightly. "Hobi-unnie?"

"Yes! Now open up!" was the impatient reply

The door opened up to reveal Minnie. "Hello." she said softly, unintentionally making her unnies UwU.

"You're right on time." she said softly

Namjoo and Hyoseon stepped inside and Minnie closed the door. "Oh right." Minnie said, digging in her pocket and taking out a handkerchief.

Before the blonde could even asked what it was for Hyoseon had it tied around Namjoo's face.

"Yah!" Namjoo squeaked

"Shh. Just let us guide you." Hyoseon said

Now squished between Hyoseon and Minnie, Namjoo was led into a different room. In a few seconds she didn't feel their presence beside her. "Guys?" she said

"Take the thing off." she heard Minnie say

Namjoo wasted no time in ripping it off. What she saw made her gasp in surprise.

All of the members were there, standing in a semi-circle. From left to right was Yeon, Jungah, Jennie, Hyoseon, Taehee, and Minnie. In her hands Jennie had a cake and all of the other members held presents. Surrounding them were decorations and snacks on the table nearby.

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Birthday!_

_._

_._

_._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Aw, a "double update" TT-TT (im sorry guys plz no bully me i've been busy) Also I know it ain't nowhere near Joonie's birthday but it was in chronological order so..._**

**_{OLD NOTE}_**

**_Aw, it was a sweet ending! I'm sorry if it's rushed but I really had to rush to get it done. I hope you guys liked it!_**

**_Oh yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMJOON!_**

**_💜May Jisoos be with you💜_**


	12. Innocence

On a quiet, weekend morning a shrill scream was heard throughout the BTC living quarters.

Namjoo immediately dropped the book she was reading and ran towards the noise. "Jennie-unnie! Are you alright?!" she shouted, dashing to the stairs

Instead of replying, Jennie ran down the stairs and past Namjoo. "My baby~" she cried

Namjoo looked at her weirdly before going back to her book.

Moments later, Hyoseon came into the room bouncing. "Yah, Namie-ah have you seen my iPod?" Hyoseon asked

"Hm?"

"My iPod~" Hyoseon said, plopping down beside Namjoo on the couch

"Oh. I found it under the couch so I put it upstairs in your room." Namjoo said

"Kay~" the sunny girl said before going up the stairs

Moments later a scream was heard and Hyoseon ran down the stairs. "Yah yah yah yah! My innocence!" she squealed

Namjoo looked after the girl worriedly while Yeon came into the room. "I-Is she okay?"

"No." Namjoo sighed, turning back to her book

"Oh... well have you seen my notebook? I was working on a song." Yeon said

"Um... I believe Jennie-unnie brought it up to your room when she was cleaning."

"Thank you, Namie!" Yeon said, before heading over to the stairs

Namjoo nodded and watched as the girl disappeared from her sight. 'One, two, three...' Namjoo counted

As soon as she got to five Yeon's scream was heard. "AISH! Where's the bleach!" she shouted, stumbling down the stairs with her hands over her eyes

"Unnie?"

Namjoo turned her head to her left to see Taehee and Jungah. "Hm?"

"What's wrong with them?" Jungah asked

Namjoo shrugged. "I really don't know." she sighed

"Lemme see what's going on." Jungah said, quickly going up the stairs. Similar to the previous times, a scream was heard and Jungah came running back into the living room. "Unnie~" she wailed, "My eyes are bleeding! My eyes are bleeding!"

Taehee sighed. "I'll go check, unnie."

"Thanks." Namjoo said, happy someone who was the least likely to be scared would go check.

Three minutes later Taehee dragged her feet into the living room, her eyes blood red. "I have seen which cannot be unseen." the girl said before dropping onto the couch beside Namjoo and Jungah

"At least you didn't freak out like the others?" Namjoo said, semi-comforting the girl, "But seriously, what could be that bad?"

Jungah squeaked and curled herself into a tight ball while Taehee looked at her unnie sadly. Namjoo sighed and stood up, placing a bookmark in her book before heading to the stairs. Preparing herself for the worst, she began ascending the steps. As soon as she reached the top she could hear music coming from one of the rooms. She slowly made her way over to it and saw the door was cracked open.

Namjoo slowly pushed the door open to reveal Minnie in a sports bra and shorts doing body rolls. Namjoo blinked slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Minnie-ah."

The girl continued doing her thing. "Minnie-ah." Namjoo said, but louder

No reaction. "_Park Minnie turn that damn music down for a moment_!"

The younger girl fell over herself trying to turn the music down. "Sorry, unnie!" she squeaked, bowing to her unnie slightly, "What's up?"

"What the heck are you doing?" Namjoo asked

"Um... body rolls? Isn't it obvious?" Minnie said

"I can see that but _why_? We don't need to do body rolls anymore!" Namjoo said

"Okay..." Minnie pouted

"By the way, was that what you were doing the whole time?"

"N-No... why?" Minnie asked nervously

"Well whatever you were doing you freaked out all the others."

Minnie let out a shrill scream and ran out the room. "Guys! Guys it wasn't what it looked like! Guys I'm serious!" she shouted

Namjoo had a confused look on her face before she bounced over to Minnie's computer. Namjoo slid the mouse over to a certain button and pondered her actions. "Oh well." the girl sighed before clicking it.

Minnie's browser history popped up.

The moment the video that came up started playing, Namjoo let out a scream immediately rushed to close the tab. Seconds later Minnie came running back into the room. "U-U-Unnie..." she said, looking at Namjoo

"I-It isn't w-what it l-looks like." Minnie said, slowly walking to her unnie.

Namjoo softly shook her head before dashing like mad out the room.

"I knew I should've deleted my browser history." Minnie grumbled, going to that now

.

.

.

.

.

"You guys don't think any less of me now, right?"

. . .

"Guys? Why are you walking away? Girls? Girls?! UNNIES~"

.

.

.

.

**Triple update!**

**{OLD NOTE}**

**_Lol omg this was so cringy I cri ;-;_**

**_Sorry I just wanted to post something_**

**_💜May Jisoos be with you💜_**


	13. Happy Birthday!

It was a cool, beautiful fall morning. "Mhm~" Minnie yawned, while stretching

Quickly grabbing her phone, she slid out of bed with a, "Good morning, world!"

The peppy girl dashed into her closet and came out wearing a soft orange colored romper with streaks of red vines whisping across it. After brushing her teeth, (cause good hygiene is important!), she whipped the door to her room open and jumped out.

This action caused her to almost barrel into Jennie. "Yah! I'm so sorry, unnie!" Minnie squeaked, covering her face with her hands

"It's alright, Minnie-ah." Jennie said, giving the younger a quick hug, "Now why were you barreling out of your room like Hobi-ah running from snakes?"

"Oh! Right!" Minnie said, standing up to her full height (which wasn't very tall), "Isn' t today absolutely perfect? Doesn't it feel special in some way?"

"No." Jennie spat

Minnie took a few steps back, surprised at her unnie's callousness.

"If anything, this is the wose day ever! I lost my planner and I can't find it anywhere!" Jennie shouted

"Oh..." Minnie said

"Have you seen it? Oh wait, you just woke up... never mind! Sorry Minnie-ah but I need to find that thing ASAP." Jennie said, dashing down the hall

"Okay..." Minnie said, watching her unnie run into a random room

The short girl then turned heel and skipped to the stairs, her happy mood not dampened one bit. Turning the corner, she crashed into Hyoseon. "Sorry unnie!" she squeaked

"It's alright, I was turning the corner to fast anyway." Hyoseon shrugged

"Anyway unnie, isn't today spectacular? Like it feels very special?" Minnie asked, giving her unnie puppy eyes

No! I just lost a bunch of tickets that were super important and expensive! I called months ahead for them only to lose them in minutes! If anything this day is going down the crapper!" Hyoseon ranted

"Oh... I see..." Minnie frowned, eyeing her unnie up and down

"I-I gotta go search for the tickets." Hyoseon stuttered, uncomfortable with Minnie's staring

'First a planner and now tickets reserved months in advance...' Minnie thought, before letting out an excited squeal

Now even happier, the girl basically bounced down the stairs and went searching for the band's leader. "Namjoo-unnie~" Minnie cooed, poking her head into the study

The blonde, who was sitting behind a desk, lifted her head up. "Oh. Hey Minnie-ah." she said, before turning her attention back to the laptop in front of her

"Doing anything special on this fabulous October day?" Minnie asked, sitting on the edge of the desk

"Getting gray hairs already? I won't deny, the weather is nice for a walk, but other than that it's been terrible for me." Namjoo sighed

"Oh? How so? Trying to make last minute reservations at that cute cafe that opened up the other day? Or did you lose the contact number for the performers from the circus?" Minnie giggled

"Um... neither? I just have to talk to some guy..." Namjoo said, looking at Minne weirdly

"Oh." the girl said, quoting a word she had been saying very often recently, "That doesn't seem like something to be pulling your hair out over...?"

"I have to speak in Russian." Namjoo dead-panned

Minnie slid off the desk and onto the floor with a thud. "Okay. I'll leave you to it." Minnie said exiting the room

"Oh yeah!"

Minnie whipped her head around and turned to her unnie with stars in her eyes.

"I think it's your turn to take the trash out."

Minnie blinked and stared at Namjoo in disbelief. "Just go study your Russian." Minnie snapped, storming off

"Make sure not to toss yourself along with it!"

.

The previously happh girl now stomped down the hall, heading towards the rapper studio to find her favorite unnie. "Yeon-unnie!" Minnie shouted with a loud voice, strutting into the dark room, "Did you know you're my favorite unnie?"

Yeon, who was sitting in a chair with her head burrowed into her arms, didn't respond. "Unnie?" Minnie said, walking closer

"What?" Yeon snapped, sounding extremely annoyed

"Isn't today utterly perfect? Doesn't today feel special?" Minnie asked, crouching down beside her unnie

"No." Yeon croaked, her voice cracking

"Yeon-unnie? What's wrong?" Minnie asked, shuffling closer to Yeon

"Remember thaat song I sent to that one guy?"

"Yeah..." Minnie frowned

"Well he sent it back to me calling it 'mediocre' then had the nerve to plagurize it." Yeon sniffed

"Oh unnie!" Minnie said, immediately embracing Yeon

After a moment of Yeon's sniffles, the elder whispered, "You know you're my favorite dongsaeng."

Minnie blushed and burrowed her face deeper into the crook of Yeon's neck. "I'm gonna grab you some chocolate." Minnie whispered, getting up.

The younger strolled out of the room and went into the kitchen only to trip on Taehee. "Taehee-ah!" Minnie scolded

The younger girl merely glared at nothing. "O-Okay..." Minnie said, stepping around the girl to grab a bar of chocolate out the fridge.

Stepping carefully over Taehee once more, Minnie then made her way back to the rapper room. Yeon hadn't changed her position at all since Minnie had left. Minnie handed the bar to Yeon who took it gratefully. However, before either girl could say anything a loud scream rang though the halls. "You can go." Yeon said

Minnie shot her unnie a grateful look before dashing off to find the source of the noise. "Kookie-ah?" Minnie said, opening the door to the youngest's room

As soon as she opened the door she yanked it shut. Something had flown at her. "Jung-ah! I'm coming inside!" Minnie squeaked, opening the door

Inside, Jung-ah was sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out. "Kookie-ah?" Minnie whispered, sitting next to the maknae

"I didn't get the part." came the youngest's wavering voice

"Oh Kookie..." Minnie cooed, gently rubbing Jung-ah's back. There was a show of that Jung-ah loved to watch. When the girl had found out that the show needed extras, she immediately signed up. Unfortunately, it looked like she wasn't picked.

"They said I looked too young! They let a baby do it! It's just because I'm ugly! They can't let an ugly person act! I wish I wasn't ugly! I wanna be pretty like unnies~" Jung-ah wailed

"Jung-ah! You are very pretty. Stop telling yourself you're ugly when you're not." Minnie scolded

"Okay." Jung-ah sniffed

"Now clean up your room. You really did a number on it this time." Minnie said

Jung-ah raised her head and looked around her room. All of the chairs were over turned and half of them were broken while her table was wrenched in two. The remains of a potted plant lay nearby the door and there were feather everywhere as well as the remains of books.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go out to the store for a bit." Minnie said, "Do you need anything?"

Jung-ah shook her head. "Jennie-unnie bought me cleaning supplies for my birthday so I have all the stuff I need."

Minnie laughed at that statement and quickly left the room. The girl made a quick trip to the nearby store and picked up the biggest chocolate cupcake there ever was and went back to the band's dorm.

Back in her room, Minnie stuck a candle onto her cupcake and lit the candle. 'After this I'm gonna go help everyone out!' Minnie thought

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday..." the girl sang

"Dear Minnie-ah, happy birthday to you~"

Minnie whipped her head around to see her other members standing in her doorway with Yeon in the center and a lit cake in her hands. "You guys~" Minnie sniffed

"You really thought we forgot?" Yeon snorted

"Especially with all the hints you've been leaving." Jung-ah giggled

"Anyway blow out your candles!" Taehee cheered

Minnie did just that. "Also I found my tickets so we can go to that baby animal place you've always wanted to go to!" Hyoseon said

"Really?!" Minnie gasped

"Also I talked with that guy and we can go to that cafe that just opened too." Namjoo said

"But you said-"

"Now why would I spoil the surprise?" Namjoo said

"T-True..." Minnie blushed

"Ready for a fun day of birthday activities?" Jennie asked, holding up the long-lost planner

"Absolutely!"

.

"By the way, that was some great acting, guys." Minnie said

"What do you mean? We weren't acting."

.

_**(OLD NOTE)**_

(A/N) Omg I did it. I like just found out it was our Mochi's birthday an I feel so bad ~

I'm happy I got this done though even if it's rushed. Hope you enjoy!

(Note I finished this on mobile so that's why it's crap)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK JIMIN


	14. Chores (or the lack thereof)

Now living in an oversize dorm does come with its perks, however, the cleaning that comes with it was a pain. Especially when no one decided to stick to the schedule.

"Okay girls," Namjoo said one evening, when she had finally gathered everyone into the ginormous living room, "we need to start going about this an orderly way."

"About what?" Jennie asked from the couch where she was brushing Jung-ah's hair

"Our chores~" Namjoo sighed, rubbing her forehead

A collective groan was heard throughout the room. "Oh-! can it! You all know this needed to be talked about sometime!" Namjoo snapped, "We need a reliable schedule no one can shirk."

"But I do my chores~" Minnie whined, snuggling deeper into Yeon's side

"Don't lie! There are plenty of times you have tossed your chores on me when it was _clearly_ your turn." Namjoo growled

"B-B-But that's only when Jungah cheats!" Minnie stuttered, pulling out her puppy eyes and innocent look

"I dunno, Minnie-ah. You've done it to me too." Hyoseon muttered

"Yah!" Minnie snapped, smacking Hyoseon's arm while her innocent facade disappeared in a flash

"But unnie~ we already have a reliable schedule." Taehee groused

"Rock paper scissors is _not_ reliable whatsoever!" Namjoo snarled

"So what do you suggest, Joonie-ah?" Jennie asked, placing the brush in her hands on the table beside her

"Actually making a list? Listen, there are seven of us and seven days of the week. Every week we can change chores." Namjoo explained

"Like a cycle?" Jungah asked, getting up from between Jennie's legs to sit beside her unnie

"Yes! Exactly! So everyone's on board with the idea?" Namjoo asked

Sounds of approval (though some voices sounded reluctant) were heard in response.

"Great! Now let's make seven lists of chores."

"Wait you didn't plan this out?!"

.

"Okay everyone, calm down~" Jennie cooed, trying to calm down the arguing girls. After a few moments of everyone _clearly_ ignoring her, Jennie snapped. "Yah! If you don't stop arguing I'm going to smack the daylights out of every one of you!" Jennie snarled

The quarreling girls immediately stopped. It was as if someone froze time. Taehee was standing over Minnie, one hand full of the shorter girl's hair while the other hand was about to shove Minnie onto the couch with the elder's hands up in defense.

Jungah was midway in kicking Hyoseon's curled up body and ramming Yeon's face into the couch while Namjoo was trying to save the two girls without being injured by the devil maknae.

"How did you guys escalate so fast over fricking _chores_?!" Jennie shouted

"Taehee made fun of unnie!" Jungah said before bursting into tears

"You didn't have to slap me!" Taehee snapped

"You didn't have to try and slap me back!" Jungah retorted, still bawling

"What are you talking about?! Taehee hit me instead!" Minnie shouted, outraged

"_Will you guys just _stop_?!_" Jennie snapped

Everyone froze. "Line up! Age order!"

The six girls fumbled around each other, trying to get into the right spot as fast as they could before Jennie burst another fuse. "I see you and Taehee-ah pinching each other, Jungah-ah. If you two don't stop~"

The youngest two immediately ceased their actions. Jennie sighed and shook her head before stalking to the start(end?) of the line where Yeon was. "Min Yeon..." Jennie started

"I promise I wasn't trying to start a fight. I was trying to help Hyoseon-ah." Yeon blurted, before instantly looking down, worried she spoke out of turn

"Mhm..." Jennie hummed, before sidestepping over to Hyoseon as if to confirm this

"Y-Y-Yeon-unnie i-i-is r-r-right. After Taehee-ah slapped Minnie-ah and I tried to put some distance between Taehee-ah and Jung-ah." Hyoseon stuttered, keeping her eyes down

"Mhm." Jennie said, going over to Namjoo. The youthful leader gulped nervously and kept her eyes shifting everywhere but her unnie's face. "Namjoo-ah~" Jennie said softly, placing a soft hand under her dongsaeng's chin and lifting her face

A telling flush rose steadily to Namjoo's face as brown eyes met brown eyes. "Why didn't you stop this?" Jennie asked, her voice soft but annoyance clear in her voice

Namjoo lowered her eyes once more and muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Jennie asked

Namjoo opened her mouth once again but still spoke to quietly to be understand. "Speak up!" Jennie said

Namjoo shuffled nervously and all the other members in line leaned closer to hear what she had to say. The leader raised her eyes to meet the eldest's and said ever so softly, "I was scared of Jungah-ah."

"So you mean to say you fear Jungah, the maknae, more than me, your unnie?" Jennie said, lifting Namjoo's head higher again as the later had lowered it once more

"N-No! I-I just didn't want to shout at her and make her cry because you get mad at whoever makes her cry..." Namjoo explained

"Oh. Okay." Jennie said, patting Namjoo on her head before moving down to the unlucky maknae line.

"Minnie-ah." Jennie said, staring down at the short girl. "T-Taehee-ah s-slapped me a-and I s-s-started c-crying a-and Hy-Hyoseon-u-unnie w-went to comfort m-me and t-then-" all of sudden Minnie burst out into tears

"Hush~" Jennie cooed, hugging her dongsaeng tightly before handing her off to the rest of the unnie(?) line.

"Taehee." Jennie said coldly, glaring at the girl who stared defiantly back, though the fear was clear in the younger's eyes

"Jung-Jung-ah smacked me for no reason and I hit her, well Minnie-ah, back but we always horseplay so I don't see why it's any different!" Taehee snapped

"First of all, you slapped Minnie-ah" -the girl in question whimpered and buried herself deeper into Namjoo's chest- "and that's reason enough. Secondly, you didn't _need_ to retaliate. Your older than her, Taehee-ah. Sometimes you don't need to go along with her childish games." Jennie scolded

Taehee grumbled something under her breath before begrudgingly letting out an apology that sounded as sincere as a BTC hater saying they liked the band.

Shaking her head, the eldest then went to the end(start?) of the line. "Jeon Jungah. The devil maknae herself." Jennie said, sounding even colder than she did with Taehee

Jungah looked up at Jennie with watery eyes before bursting into tears. "I-I'm sorry u-unnie! T-Taehee m-made fun o-of J-Joonie-unnie a-and it w-wasn't n-nice!" Jungah wailed

"Oh cut the crocodile tears before I hit you. You didn't have to start beating Hobi-ah and Yeon-ah, now did you?" Jennie growled

The maknae immediately stopped her tears and shook her head. It was an incredibly weird sight to behold. Jungah's face was tear stained, her eyes red and puffy but she looked perfectly normal, even with a few straggling tears running down her flawless face.

"I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you want me to do~" Jungah pouted, making the little pity they had for her vanish in a snap

"Yah!" Jennie shouted, smacking Jungah in the side of her head.

The maknae yelped and held her head. "Yah~ unnie! That hurt~!" Jungah whined, real(or were they?) tears forming in her eyes

"What about Hobi-ah when you were kicking her mercilessly?! Don't you think that hurt?!" Jennie snapped before groaning and walking away from the line. The eldest massaged her forehead, annoyed. "Why are you girls so _extra_?!" she moaned, burying her face in her hands

"Aish. Never mind. As punishment, you and Taehee-ah will have to clean the entire dorm for the rest of the month." Jennie sighed, turning to walk away

"W-What?!" Taehee and Jungah shouted

"H-Hey unnie! I'm sorry! I really am! Please don't!" Jungah pleaded, racing in front of her unnie and dropping to her knees

"If you don't shut up and start cleaning I'm gonna make you do it by yourself." Jennie growled, stepping around Jungah before continuing to the stairs.

As the eldest made her way up the stairs, the other members could hear her whine about her head.

"I'll get her some _Advil_™." Namjoo sighed, going to the kitchen

"I think I need some ice for my side. I don't think I'll be dancing for a while." Hyoseon sighed, following Namjoo to the kitchen

"I feel like my hair was torn off of my head~" Minnie whined

"I feel like I can't breath. Geez that maknae had a harsh hold on my neck." Yeon grumbled

"_She had her hands on your _neck_?!_" Minnie screeched

"Shh- I think I might be getting a headache too." Yeon said, placing a finger on Minnie's mouth before going to the kitchen as well

Minnie blushed from her unnie's gesture before going to the kitchen as well for some "therapeutic care" which everyone knew was an excuse to splurge on ice cream.

"But seriously we still need to make a chart-"

"_NO__!_"

.

_**(OLD NOTE)**_

**_Lol omg this chapter was so full of crack I don't even know. I wasn't even writing this in the middle of the night. XD  
_**

_**Sorry if it's crap just bear with me XD**  
_


	15. Merry Jennie Day!

"Wake up~" someone sang

"Oh my gosh..." Taehee groaned, rolling over and bumping into Jungah, who in turn rolled over onto the floor.

"I'm up!" the maknae squeaked, shooting up after producing a loud thud where she landed.

"Fantastic!" the person, who was Jennie, cooed, "Now come downstairs and make me breakfast."

"Wait, what?!" the two youngest exclaimed

"Well, it's my birthday. So you have to treat me like a queen!" Jennie explained

"But-"

"That and I don't want any birthday surprises like Joonie-ah and Minnie-ah. Anyway tut-tut! Breakfast isn't going to make itself!"

Taehee and Jungah begrudgingly got up and did their morning routine before going to the first floor to make their 'queen' a special breakfast.

.

"You too?" Minnie said from where she was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen

"Yep." Jungah said while Taehee sighed.

All of the other members of BTC (with the exception of Jennie) were in the kitchen. "I burn everything when I cook, I don't know why I'm here!" Namjoo whined

"Right! You can't even cut onions! You're useless in " Hyoseon said

"Exactly! Wait, what?! NO!" Namjoo spluttered

"Never mind that. Let's just make breakfast." Yeon muttered

.

"Thank you girls!" Jennie said, giving the others a dazzling smile

"No problem, unnie!" Jungah said, hugging the eldest, "Now let's eat!"

Breakfast went by quickly, and once they were done Jungah and Hyoseon offered to clean up the dishes.

"In the mean time," Jennie said, turning to the rest of the girls, "I could use your help."

"Sure, unnie!" Taehee said, giving a bright boxy smile

"Now Namjoo-ah, I was wondering if you could do a birthday rap for me, maybe? If it wouldn't be too hard..." Jennie said, giving their leader a cute pout and puppy eyes

Namjoo made a face, but nodded her head. "Sure, unnie. I'll see what I can come up with."

The platinum blonde trotted off, no doubt going down to her studio.

"And Yeon-ah, I love your singing so if you could arrange a song? Maybe help Namjoo-ah with her rap too?" Jennie asked, tilting her head

Yeon opened her mouth, clearly about to say no by the look on her face but stopped the moment she saw the look on Jennie's face. "I-I'll just go." the second eldest murmured, quickly running off to find Namjoo

"As for the two of you..." Jennie hummed, turning to Taehee and Minnie, "you two will keep me distracted while Jungah and Hyoseon go and get my presents and cake!"

"Um, unnie." Minnie said, having a slightly confused look in her eyes

"Hm?"

"It isn't really going to be a surprise if you already know..." Minnie trailed off

"Well, I'll just pretend to be surprised! Or you guys can try and really surprise me!" Jennie said, before bouncing away down the hall

Minnie sighed, and trailed after Jennie. If she was distracting her unnie the whole time, how was she going to plan her surprise?

Meanwhile Taehee took out her phone and sent a quick text to the others (minus Jennie, obviously) and followed after Minnie.

.

"Jennie-ah! Can you come downstairs for a second?"

"Oh." Jennie said, turning away from the tv

"Don't worry, Jennie-unnie! I'll go see what it's about. It's only you and Taehee-ah playing, anyway." Minnie said, getting off of Jungah's bed and exiting the room

"Thanks!" Jennie called after the girl before turning her attention back to the tv.

It was late afternoon, almost evening. The three girls had been playing video games in Jungah's room, but eventually Minnie got bored and started watching Taehee and Jennie play instead.

"Taehee! Can you come help me for a sec?" Minnie called, presumably from downstairs

"Hmm..." Taehee hummed, turning to Jennie

"It's alright!" Jennie said with a bright grin, clearly knowing what was going on

"Thanks unnie!" Taehee chirped before leaving the room in seconds.

Jennie giggled happily, bouncing up and down in excitement. "I can't wait to see what they have planned~" she twittered.

No more than five minutes later, Jennie's name was called by Minnie.

"Coming!" the excited girl sang.

Struggling to walk at a calm pace, Jennie descended down the stairs and turned to her right. "Yes?" she said, trying and failing to keep the giant grin off of her face as she went into the dark kitchen

"Happy birthday!" the other girls cheered.

They were in a semi circle, starting from the left was Hyoseon, Yeon, Minnie, Jungah, Taehee, and Namjoo. Jungah had a small, round blue cake in her hands with slate colored frosting and one candle in the center.  
All the other girls (minus Jennie and Jungah) had wrapped boxes in their hands.

"Wow! I totally wasn't expecting this!" Jennie squealed, while Namjoo went to turn the lights on.

Thankfully, the lights turned on safely and Jungah placed the cake on the counter. "Here! Open mine first, unnie!" Hyoseon said, shoving a small, ridiculously bright orange box into Jennie's hands

"T-Thanks!" Jennie said, a bit stunned by how _bright_ the wrapper was.

"Open it!" the others chanted while Jennie did just that.

Inside was a small, thin green book. Jennie's face was a mix of confusion, surprise, and slight annoyance.

"Because you make such bad jokes all the time, I thought you would've liked to know some ones that were actually funny!" Hyoseon said, her bright smile never dimming

"Thanks?" Jennie said, not sure whether to be offended or thankful

"Anyway take mine, Jennie-unnie!" Jungah said, roughly shoving her box into Jennie's hands and almost making the elder drop her book.

Jennie opened the soft colored black box, and was surprised to see a small, silver hand held mirror. "Because you always like looking at your face all the time!" Jungah explained.

Jennie gave Jungah a look and was about to criticize the maknae but was interrupted by Taehee thrusting a large, bright holly red box into her arms and making Jennie drop all the other things in her hands

"You guys need to stop pushing these boxes into my arms." Jennie giggled good-naturedly, opening the box.

Inside was a gold makeup kit, hairbrush, and comb. "Because you always obsess over your looks, unnie! I planned it out with Kookie-ah, if you're wondering." Taehee said brightly, her aura matching the vibrant box color.

"Excuse me?" Jennie huffed, sounding slightly offended

"Here unnie!" Minnie said, holding out a small, soft, light purple box.

Before she received Minnie's gift, Jennie picked up her other presents from the floor and placed them in the box Taehee had given her. Once she had placed that on the counter next to the cake, she collected the box from Minnie.

With a confused look on her face, Jennie took out a video camera. "It has some videos of you dancing on it and what you did wrong and some videos of teachers so you can get better! Since your dancing isn't _that_ good, as you and like, _everyone_ else knows." Minnie rambled

Jennie raised her eyes from the camera to the midget that was Minnie, ready to open her mouth and let hell out on her dongsaeng when Yeon took the camera from Jennie's hands and placed a silver box in there instead.

"Thanks." Jennie said, all her previous enthusiasm gone.

What Yeon's small, flat box contained was a gift card. "So you can go splurge yourself on food since you like to eat so much." Yeon said

"Yah! You make it sound like I'm fat!" Jennie scolded, before Namjoo held out a small, square box that was definitely the smallest she had been given.

"Thank you~" Jennie cooed, accepting the happily. After all, if anyone was going to buy her a decent present it would be sweet Namjoo.

"How 'bout you eat the cake first, unnie?" Hyoseon said, making Jennie stop her unwrapping of Namjoo's present.

"Sure!" Jennie said, accepting the knife that Jungah handed her. Jennie cut the others and herself a slice and quickly stuffed a piece in her mouth. Moments later she ran to the sink and spat the piece of cake out.

"What. Is. THAT?!" she shouted, "It tasted like garbage!"

Taehee swiftly handed the eldest a glass of water which Jennie promptly downed. "Oh well. Might as well open Joonie-ah's present now." she sighed.

Namjoo, taking that as a cue to hand the box back to Jennie, did just that.

"Um... what is this?" Jennie asked, turning the empty box upside down and shaking it, as if expecting something to fall out.

"Well... you see... I couldn't think of anything (for a gift and the song) so yeah... sorry." Namjoo said, bowing

"Oh." Jennie said. The girl stared hard at the empty box, before turning around to toss it in the trash. "Oh well, it can't be helped." she sighed, trying not to let the disappointment seep into her voice.

Suddenly the lights flickered off and the soft glow of a candle shone on the wall.

_(A/N: Italics is Yeon -singing- and bold is Namjoo -rapping-)_

"_Stars light the sky, brightening shadow, chasing night away_

_Still, it does naught,_

_For the evils,_

_That lie inside of me_

_Until I see you,_

_Shining star_

_Right before me._"

"Walking down the street, in the dark, lost my way

'stars' they say, standing round, 'to help me find my way'

The only things these 'stars' do, capture, detain, rebuke, depress

However seeing you, cross my way, turns the night into day

Changes all my misgivings

Giving me all these new feelings

Making my heart feel light

Gifting me things, these pretty things, that are so new and now special to me"

"_Stars light the sky, brightening shadow, chase the night away_

_Still, it does naught,_

_For the evils,_

_That lie inside of me_

_Until I see you,_

_Shining star_

_Right before me~_"

"Bright star _(shining star)_

Beauty star _(humble star)_

Hope star _(peace star)_

Love star _(glory star)_

Caring star _(honest star)_

Healing star _(brave star)_

Heal my heart for me"

Jennie turned around slowly, tears trickling down her face slowly. They were standing in the same position they were before, and in her arms Jungah had a round pink cake with white frosting on it and twenty-seven candles were on it, in a circular pattern from the start of the frosting all the way to the center.

"Bright star _(shining star)_

Beauty star _(humble star)_

Hope star _(peace star)_

Healing star _(brave star)_

Love star _(glory star)_

Caring star _(honest star)_

Always care for me"

Jennie sniffed before realizing she was crying and quickly wiped her tears away. "T-Thanks... everyone." she whispered, before going to blow out her candles.

_~ • Happy Birthday • ~_

.

_**(OLD NOTE)**_

_Happy Birthday Kim Seokjin! You're a beautiful person and we're lucky to have you. Thank you for being born! 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜_

we purple you uwu

Anyway it's twenty-seven candles because I'm pretty sure that's Jin-oppa's Korean age  
Also that song is mine, I will copyright it. It's called "_Stars_" Please tell me what you think!

_(and yes, jennie did get her real presents after and no, it's not namjin. it's platonic love only in this fic)_

**(NEW NOTE)**

**the last sentence of the old note is a lieeeeeeee (cAuGhT iN aLi LIIeIIIiiiiEEEEEEE)**


	16. Blame Game Pt 1

"_KIM NAMJOO"_

The whole room froze as Jennie's angry voice echoed loudly around them. "What. The f-"

"Don't, or you'll finally put 50000 won in the swear jar." Jungah said, interrupting Yeon

"Whatever..." Yeon mumbled, turning away

"Anyway, _what did you _do?" Hyoseon hissed to Namjoo

"I don't know!" the platinum blonde protested

"Are you sure?" Taehee asked, looking suspiciously at her unnie

"Mhm! I promise!" Namjoo said, looking completely innocent

"Well... I guess we'll have to find out, then..." Minnie said, though no one moved.

Currently six of the seven members were chatting around in the living room (that was connected to the kitchen) when Jennie had called.

"Get up! Go before she yells again!" Minnie whispered nervously

"B-But I don't-"

"_NAMJOO_"

The blonde yelped and jumped behind Hyoseon. "L-Let's go together, u-unnie." Namjoo stuttered

"No way~ you're on your own, leader-nim." Hyoseon said quickly, spinning around so Namjoo was in front.

After a light push from the brunette (Hyoseon), Namjoo finally went down the hall and towards her doom.

.

"Y-Yes u-u-unnie?" Namjoo said, opening the door to Jennie's and Yeon's shared room.

Jennie was sitting on her bed, doing something on her phone. The green haired girl looked up. "What did you do with my sweater?" she asked, though the sentence sounded so threatening

"W-What do you mean?" Namjoo asked, confused

Jennie gave her dongsaeng a glare and beckoned her over. Namjoo slowly entered the room and closed the door behind her before hesitantly approaching Jennie.

"Sit." the elder said, and the younger obeyed.

"Do you see this?" Jennie asked, holding her phone in front of Namjoo's face.

Taking the phone from Jennie, Namjoo looked at the screen confused.

"What is this?" Namjoo asked

"_That_," Jennie started, "is the proof that you asked me for my favorite sweater and _never gave it back_."

"Your pink sweater?" Namjoo asked, handing the phone back to it's owner

"_YES_!" Jennie whined, sounding exasperated

"Well, I hate to break it to you unnie, but I never asked for your sweater... nor wore it..." Namjoo said

"_Then who did?!_" Jennie shrieked

"Um... last week... I was hanging out with Minnie-ah in my room for a bit. She stole my phone for a while but she gave it back. Maybe she texted you then?" Namjoo suggested, "Because I don't remember asking you for any of your clothes recently..."

Jennie pouted, making Namjoo coo silently at the sight. "Let's go find her!" Jennie said suddenly, jumping up from her bed

"Right!"

.

"Minnie-ah?"

"Yes unnie?" the orange haired girl asked

"We'd like to ask you a few questions." Jennie said, plopping down on the bed beside Minnie

"O-Okay." Minnie said, slightly shifting away from Jennie

The eldest of the maknaes had been chilling in her room, looking at more dancing videos when Namjoo and Jennie came inside.

"Remember when you took my phone last week?" Namjoo said

"Yeah, why?"

"What did you do with Namjoo-ah's phone when you had it?" Jennie asked, leaning closer to Minnie

"W-Well... I-"

"Don't you dare lie." Jennie warned

Minnie burst out crying. "I didn't do anything! I know it's illegal to impersonate people! Please don't turn me in to the police!" Minnie wailed

"Wait, what?" Namjoo said, stunned by the girl's outburst

"I-I asked Jennie-unnie for her pink sweater last week... a-and I used it for my v-live that day. I promise I gave it back!" Minnie said

"If you gave it back we wouldn't be in this dilemma right now, would we?" Jennie frowned

"B-But I'm sure I was on my to your room the next day!" Minnie insisted, "You have to believe me!"

"I do believe you Minnie, but Jennie-unnie never got her sweater back. Think about what happened that day." Namjoo said, giving Minnie a soft look.

Jennie glared at Namjoo, before turning to Minnie. The midget elf was trying to sway her partner-in-crime.

"W-Well... I did pass by Taehee-ah... oh! that's right! Taehee-ah asked me if I was giving the sweater back to you. I said yes and..." Minnie trailed off and started fiddling with her fingers

"And then what?" Jennie and Namjoo asked, leaning closer to their dongsaeng

"At that moment Yeon-unnie called for me and then Taehee-ah offered to bring it to your room unnie because she said she was going there anyway."

A light blush stained Minnie's face, and it only grew darker when Namjoo and Jennie continued to stare at her. Jennie opened her mouth to say something, but Namjoo cut her off. "Yah, it can't be helped. Thank you for your help, Minnie-ah." Namjoo said, patting her dongsaeng's head -causing the younger to blush- before exiting the room.

Jennie stood up to follow but gave Minnie a dark glare before leaving the room. "Stupid tiny adorable fluffy mochi..." Jennie muttered

"What was that?" Namjoo asked, turning around to look at the elder, as Namjoo was farther ahead

"N-Nothing!" Jennie squeaked before running up to Namjoo and linking their arms, "Let's go solve this mystery!"

.

The duo found Taehee in the living room with Jungah and Hyoseon playing some game on the tv.

"Hey Taehee-ah, can we bother you for a bit?" Jennie said, beckoning Taehee away from the tv

Taehee pouted but got up to go to her unnies. "Yes?" the young adult said peppily

"Last week, maybe six days back, did you take a pink sweater away from Minnie-ah under the suspicion that you were going to return it to Jennie-ah?" Namjoo asked, quickly getting to the point

"Um, yeah. I did. I was gonna give it back later but it went with my outfit so well that I just borrowed it for that day. You don't remember unnies? I wore it in the video we shot." Taehee said

The two eldest blinked. "Now that you mention it..." Jennie said, scratching her cheek

Namjoo let out a cough, though that didn't distract anyone from the light blush she had on her cheeks. "Anyway, did you give it back?" Namjoo asked

"I don't think I did... I don't really remember what I did with it after we came back from the shoot." Taehee frowned, "Sorry."

"It's alright, Taehee-ah! Maybe Jung-Jung-ah was filming still and caught what you did with it on camera." Namjoo said

"Great idea!" Jennie said, giving Namjoo a big side hug

"Good luck, unnies! I have to get back to my game. I can't let Hyoseon-unnie get the last laugh." Taehee said before trotting back into the living room

"I left my phone in my room (I don't know when I left it in there) so let's get that real quick and watch the video on there." Namjoo said

Jennie let out a hum in agreement.

Together the two went up the stairs and down the hall to Namjoo's room. The platinum blonde opened the door and trotted over to her bed. "Got it!" she said, picking it up off the nightstand and turning around to see Jennie with a certain pink sweater in her hands

"Um..." Namjoo trailed as Jennie raised an eyebrow

"Don't worry, Joonie-ah. I know you didn't take it. The question is, who did?" Jennie said

They both briefly thought about Taehee, but the girl was already ruled out. "Let's just check out the video." Namjoo shrugged, unlocking her phone.

.

Thankfully Jungah did record when they got back to their dorms. "So Taehee-ah left it on the couch in this frame, but when we get to see the couch again it's gone..." Namjoo frowned

"How odd..." Jennie added.

The two girls pondered a bit, rewinding the tape over and over again until Namjoo finally decided to let it continue playing. "Hey! It looks like Yeon-ah has it here!" Jennie exclaimed

"Hmm... we can't be sure, but it's all we have." Namjoo said

"Yes! We must find who planted it in your room!" Jennie said, raising a fist

.

Once again the two girls were walking down the hall towards the stairs, heading to Yeon's studio. Linked arm in arm, shoulders brushing except Jennie was wearing her pink sweater. The pink knit sweater fit snugly against her and the long sleeves gave her adorable paws.

"What do you think Yeon-ah wanted with my sweater?" Jennie asked, tilting her head to the side to look at her dongsaeng

"Well, I don't really know. Yeon-unnie normally prefers darker colors..."

Silence overcame the two, however they arrived at Yeon's studio quickly.

"Yeon-ah? Are you there?" Jennie asked, rapping her knuckles lightly against the door

They waited for a few moments before the door opened up to reveal the pale girl. "Yo." Yeon said, stepping aside and letting them in.

"We won't bother you for long, just want to ask you about something real quick." Namjoo said

"About Jennie-unnie's sweater? Seems like you found it already." Yeon said

"Whoa! How did you know?!" Jennie asked, astonished

"Minnie-ah told me. She asked me already." Yeon shrugged

Jennie and Namjoo shared a knowing look. "Anyway, did you bring it to your studio?" Namjoo asked

"Well... no... I mean, yes... but..." Yeon mumbled

"It's either yes or no, Yeon-ah." Jennie frowned, getting suspicious

"...yes?"

"Why were you so hesitant to admit it then?!" Jennie spluttered, "It's not like I'm going to hang you or something!"

"I know that! It's just... really embarrassing..." Yeon murmured

"You can tell us. We won't tell a soul." Namjoo said, turning on her comforting leader charms

"Well... I...I-I just wanted to try it on... Jennie-unnie always made it look so cute so I..."

"So you...?" Namjoo prodded

"I wanted to see if I would look cute too..." Yeon muttered, blushing

"Yeon-ah! You are so adorable already! You're like a little fluffy kitten. You outclass me in cuteness any day." Jennie cooed, giving Yeon's cheek a quick pinch

"Yeah yeah, don't tell anyone!" the girl warned, though there was no bite to her words. She already knew her unnies wouldn't tell. "I left it in my studio because I was called for something (can't remember what) and the next day I sent Jung-ah for one of my journals in my studio. When I came back in here the sweater was gone." Yeon said

"Jungah! Of course!" Jennie said, clapping her hands and producing a muffled clap because of her sweater

"Thanks, Yeon-unnie!" Namjoo said, giving her unnie a quick wave before following Jennie who was already out the door.

Yeon gave them a quick wave before returning back to her work.

.

"Jung-ah! Can you come here real quick?" Jennie called sweetly.

The detective duo were back in the living room, and Taehee, Jungah, and Hyoseon were still there.

"Coming!" Jungah called, getting up and trotting over to her unnies

"Jung-Jung-ah, did you ever take a pink sweater from Yeon-unnie's studio?" Namjoo asked

"Yeah! It's the one Jennie-unnie's wearing right now! It's hers, right?"

"Mhm!" Jennie hummed

"Later that day I took a lot of pictures with it in my room. I was done with it that afternoon and I was on my way to bring it back but Minnie-ah came running up the stairs and crashed into me and spilled chocolate all over it."

Jennie gasped. "_How dare she_."

"I knew you'd be mad unnie so I took it to the cleaners. They took a _really_ long time with it. I think it was yesterday or the day before I got a call from them. I found the time to pick it up early today but when I went there they said someone from BTC already picked it up." Jungah said

"So we have to find out who picked up the stuff from the cleaners!" Jennie said, while Namjoo groaned

Jungah let out a soft chuckle. "It's okay, Jennie-unnie. I already found out who picked the stuff up. It was Hobi-unnie."

Namjoo and Jennie gasped. "What me to send her over?" Jungah asked

Namjoo just nodded up and down. "'Kay~" Jungah said, going back into the living room.

Moments later Hyoseon went over. "Yay! You found your sweater!" the sunny brunette cheered

"How come you never gave me my sweater back? You knew it was mine and yet you made me worry so much about it!" Jennie pouted

"Sorry, unnie! Someone gave it to the cleaners and I picked it up with the other clothes. I brought it back but when I was giving everyone their clothes I lost track of where it went." Hyoseon apologized, bowing

"_That's_ why I found it in your clothes, Namjoo-ah." Jennie said

"Oh! It was in Namjoo-ah's clothes? Sorry!" Hobi squealed, bowing again

"Yah! Unnie~ it's alright!" Namjoo said

After apologizing several more times, Hyoseon went back into the living room.

"Man, that was a mess. I'm so glad we didn't have to go to the cleaners." Namjoo sighed

"What?! You don't like hanging out with me?" Jennie pouted

"I-It's not that, unnie! I promise!" Namjoo protested

"It's alright! I'm just teasing you. Anyway, this gave me a great idea! Namjoo-ah, call everyone (or all the others) into the living room, stat!" Jennie said, trotting off there already

"Okay." Namjoo said weakly, worried about what her unnie was planning

.

_**::(OLD NOTE)::**_

Yo._ I split this into two because I was lazy and because I don't have the time to write them together. Plus it'll look better in two. ️  
Anyway I hope I have time to write pt. 2 and a Christmas special. 😥_

_Please leave a vote and your opinion! I purple you~ 💜💜💜💜_


	17. Blame Game Pt 2

"Okay, now that everyone's here let's get down to business!" Jennie said, clapping her hands together.

Jennie and the rest of the members of BTC were in the living room with all of the members sitting in a semi-circle around Jennie.

"What's up, Jennie-unnie? Didn't you find you sweater? What's wrong?" Jungah asked, confused

"Well you see, since everyone apparently _loves_ blaming things on others, let's play a _game_!"

"Now I know she's gone nuts." Yeon muttered, though the girl quickly apologized when she saw the look on Jennie's face

"Everyone needs to bring something they care about and use often here. It can be a book, electronic, etc., it just can't be something perishable." Jennie explained

"Aw... I wanted to bring-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Taehee-ah." Jennie warned, "Now go!"

.

No more than five minutes later there was a small pile of items on the living room table. "What's next?" Minnie asked

"Everyone is going to switch items with someone else and have that item for a whole week. Once that week is up, you are free to go ask around and find your item. _However_, during that week anyone can steal anyone else's item, even your original one." Jennie said

"Wait, couldn't I just find who has my Switch and get it back on the first day?" Jungah asked

"Sure, but someone could steal it during the week." Jennie shrugged

"Then what's the point?!" Yeon spluttered

"Bragging rights! And isn't it fun, blaming someone else when you're the one who's behind it? Also whoever gets the most items at the end of the week gets to do whatever they want in front of the camera next interview." Jennie said

"Wait, what?!" Namjoo shrieked

"Yes!" Taehee cheered

"Who's going to divvy up the stuff? One of us can't do it." Hyoseon frowned

"Don't worry, I'll get one of the staff to do it. I'm sure they won't mind. In the mean time, wait in one of the rooms upstairs. Once the staff-oppa give you your item wait five minutes before going into the living room. When everyone is gathered, we just go about our business. Okay?" Jennie said

"Okay!"

.

There were seven items (duh). Jennie's blue bow, Hyoseon's black beanie, Jungah's Nintendo Switch, one of Yeon's cameras, Minnie's over-sized pale baby blue sweater, Taehee's sketchpad, and one of Namjoo's journals.

"I guess this is Minnie-unnie's sweater." Jungah said to herself, turning the baby blue sweater over. With a sigh, the maknae got off of her bed and stuffed the sweater under all of her other clothes in one of the dresser draws. 'Well, my five minutes are up.' she thought, opening the door to her room and trotting down the stairs.

Apparently Jungah was the last one selected as all of the other girls were waiting in the living room. Hyoseon was sitting on the couch, playing Jungah's Switch. "Obvious, much?" Jungah scowled, already planning on how to get her favorite toy back

"Oh, this wasn't mine." Hyoseon said, looking up. The brunette got up and stretched before padding past Jungah. "I'm gonna put this back in your room!" she called, though it clearly wasn't directed towards Jungah.

Suddenly all of the remaining members looked at each other suspiciously, wondering who gave Hyoseon the Switch and who was faking them out.

"Wait, is that my bow?!" Jennie squeaked, suddenly realizing what Yeon was wearing

"It goes nicely with my hair." Yeon said with a small smile, fluffing up her beautiful white hair

Jennie growled at Yeon and stormed off, probably to plan. "Well I'm going to raid everyone's rooms." Taehee said, trotting off towards the stairs.

Jungah blinked before turning to Namjoo, Yeon, and Minnie. "S-Should someone stop her?" Minnie asked, slightly worried

"Let her," Namjoo scoffed, "she isn't going to find anything."

"Well I'm going to stop her!" Yeon snapped, dashing off

"M-Me too!" Minnie squeaked, following after her unnie

Namjoo and Jungah watched the orange haired girl chase after her white haired unnie. "That girl is so whipped." Namjoo sighed, shaking her head before going into the kitchen

Jungah hummed in agreement before plopping on the couch.

"Hungry?" Namjoo asked, opening cabinets

Jungah opened her mouth to say yes, but realized this was Namjoo. As smart as her unnie was, she had a 50/50 chance of burning everything she cooked.

"Relax. I know how to cook ramyeon." Namjoo grumbled

The connected rooms descended into silence other than the sounds of pots clanking together, and even then after a while those sounds disappeared into the soft hum of the stove burner.

"So unnie..." Jungah started, "Who's room do you think Hyoseon's gonna put the Switch in?"

Namjoo looked up from her phone in surprise. "You mean you don't know?" the blonde snickered

"Know what?" Jungah asked, immediately sitting up

"Now why should I tell you?" Namjoo scoffed, turning her attention back to her phone

Jungah pouted and slouched against the couch again. "I bet it's yours..." the girl muttered

Namjoo let out a small laugh, shaking her head before going over to the pot of ramyeon.

• •

_Wednesday, Day 1_

Minnie yawned before rolling out of bed. It was very early in the morning, perfect for figuring out who had what item. 'Let me check Yeon-unnie's room first,' Minnie thought, 'just because.'

The small girl quietly opened her bedroom door, giving Hyoseon a quick glance to make sure the elder was sleeping before slipping into the hallway. Minnie slowly closed the door and turned around to see Jungah standing directly behind her.

Minnie would've screamed had Jungah not placed her hand over the elder's mouth. "Shh!" Jungah hissed

"W-What are you doing up so early?" Minnie whispered, yanking Jungah's hand off her mouth

"I could ask you the same! But we both know why we're up." Jungah said

"To use the bathroom." Minnie lied

"There's a bathroom inside your room, Minnie-unnie. Don't lie." Jungah frowned

The elder girl pouted and tossed her head to the side. "Anyway who's room were you going to search? I was coming for yours but you probably wouldn't let me inside." Jungah admitted

Minnie opened her mouth to criticize the younger but just closed her mouth. "Let's go to Jennie-unnie's room." Minnie said

Jungah gave a determined nod before quietly following the elder down the hall. The orange haired girl slowly opened up the door to the eldest BTC members' room.

"You check Jennie-unnie's side. I'll get Yeon-unnie." Minnie whispered

Jungah nodded, trying hard not to roll her eyes. The maknae tiptoed over to Jennie's bedside draw and slowly opened the bottom draw. Inside was a bunch of books. Jungah pulled out the top one and stared at it. It was had a plain, brown leather cover with the name _Kim Namjoo_ on the cover.

'W-What is this?' Jungah thought, opening it

"Hey!"

Suddenly the book was snatched from Jungah's hands. "T-That's mine!"

Jungah turned her head to her left to see Jennie glaring at her with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"S-Sorry. I assumed it was Namjoo-unnie's..." Jungah stuttered

"Well it isn't! It's mine." Jennie huffed, holding the book protectively to her chest

"Why does it have her name on it, then?" Jungah asked

"It's a book full of pictures of me and Joonie-ah. I have one for everyone." Jennie explained

Jungah took out the next book. It looked the same as the previous one except the words were _Min Yeon_ instead. "Huh. You know, I never realized this but Suga-unnie's name can be put on the side of a boat." Jungah said

"Yeah, yeah. What're you doing sneaking around in my room anyway?" Jennie asked, taking the book from Jungah and putting it back in her draw

"Um... nothing. Just thought I lost something." Jungah said, cringing at her bad lie

"Uh-huh. Well you aren't going to 'find' your Switch in here." Jennie huffed, "Now shoo before you wake Rammi-ah."

"Too late."

Jennie and Jungah turned to the other side of the room to see Yeon holding Minnie by her collar.

"Found her looking around in my stuff." Yeon huffed

"I was just looking for my sweater..." Minnie pouted

"I don't have it." Yeon said with an eye roll, "I have Jennie-unnie's bow."

"B-But the sweater goes so nicely with the bow so I thought you had it!" Minnie exclaimed

Yeon shook her head. "Now get your a-" Yeon broke off into a cough, glancing at Jennie. "Excuse me, _butts_, out of here before I need to do something drastic."

"Right, right. Sorry!" Minnie apologized, quickly running out leaving Jungah to fend for herself

"U-Um... bye!" Jungah squeaked, dashing out of the room

.

Jennie sighed as she settled onto the roof with satisfaction. After making sure no one was around, the green haired girl took out a book. It was a small black book, with pretty silver handwriting on it that said, '_Ideas_'

The girl curled up into the roof and opened it.

_1.13_

_K loves playing in the snow. It's so adorable. Maybe I should make a song about the snow... 'Forever Snow'?  
_

Jennie blinked. Namjoo did in fact release a song similar to that, however it was released in October, much later than when this is written. 'Then who is _K_?' Jennie pondered. Shaking her head, she went to turn the page when her phone buzzed. "Hello?" the girl said, picking up her phone

_"Hey unnie! Can you come into the kitchen real quick? Namjoo-ah tried to reheat a pizza for us but she burned it. Can you come and make us something?"_

Jennie rolled her eyes. "Sure, Hobi-ah. I'll be there in a bit." Jennie sighed

_"Kay! Thanks unnie! You're a lifesaver!"_

Jennie giggled at her dongsaeng's enthusiasm before hanging up. Stuffing Namjoo's book into her romper (don't ask where) Jennie opened the trap door in the roof to get back into the house, which was a good thing because she was starting to feel the cold through the blanket she brought with her.

As the eldest turned around a corner to go to the stairs, she was tackled to the ground by Taehee. "Tae-"

Jennie was cut off by the younger slapping her hand over Jennie's mouth. "Shh!" Taehee hissed, before dragging Jennie into the nearest room.

No more than two heartbeats later Yeon ran down the hall. "TAEHEE! GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!" the angry Min shouted

"You have her camera?" Jennie hissed

"Y-Yes! W-Well, no. I f-found it in a r-room and locked it in there and I have the k-key." Taehee said, her hand wandering to one of her jacket pockets

"Oh really..." Jennie said, eyeing the pocket where Taehee's hand went

Suddenly the elder snatched the key from Taehee and shoved the redhead into the hallway. Yeon whipped her head around and the way her eyes glowed the devil would've turned tail and run. "R-Rammi-unnie..." Taehee said, backing away

"Taehee-" Yeon growled, before jumping at the girl.

Taehee let out a scream before running for her life. After making sure the way was clear, Jennie went into the hallway. "I wonder which room this opens into..." Jennie pondered, holding up a small, plain golden key

"Jennie-unnie! I'm hungry!" came a desperate whine that belonged to Jungah

The eldest sighed before pocketing the key somewhere in her baby blue romper. "Coming~"

• •

_Thursday, Day 2_

Jennie woke up bright and early, ready to go search for the locked room before her day began. She quietly closed the door to her room before walking down the hall, trying each door. Unfortunately, she was only half way done on the second floor (as she checked even the closets in the rooms) when everyone else started waking up. "Drats." Jennie grumbled, "Guess I'll just have to ask Namjoo-ah if she knows which key this is."

.

After breakfast BTC had a slim opening of about thirty minutes to do as they pleased before they had to go to practice.

'Now where is Yeon-unnie.' Jungah thought, quickly exiting the kitchen after checking there

"Yah, Taehee-ah have you seen Rammi-unnie?" Jungah said to the redhead

"Last time I saw her she was heading towards her studio." Taehee said

"Thanks!" Jungah said, already heading down there

.

"Rammi-unnie, are you in here?" Jungah asked, rapping on the studio door thrice

"Come in, Jung-Jung-ah."

Jungah opened the door and saw Yeon sitting at her desk, the light on at her computer. "Still have it dark in here as ever." Jungah commented

Yeon sighed. "What do you want, Jung-ah?" she asked, turning to the maknae

"W-Well... it's not what _I_ want so as much as what _Minnie-unnie_ wants." Jungah said

"Min-Min-ah?" Yeon asked

"S-She was t-talking to m-me about i-it and I _told_ her to tell you b-but you k-know how Minnie-unnie is already. So sweet and selfless." Jungah rambled

"Get to the point." Yeon frowned

"E-Everyone knows you have Jennie-unnie's blue bow a-and Minnie-unnie found her sweater again s-so she wanted to wear it a-and Jennie-unnie's bow..." Jungah blurted

Yeon blinked, her face unreadable. "O-Of course I understand h-how ridiculous that is. F-Forget I told you, u-unnie. M-Minnie-unnie would be _so_ mad." Jungah rushed, bowing quickly before hightailing out of there

.

"Minnie-ah?"

A knock on the door.

"Min-Min-ah?"

Two knocks on the door.

"Minnie-ah are you there? Hobi-ah?"

Three knocks.

Satisfied, Yeon glanced around the deserted hallway and slipped inside the empty, dark room.

The girl slowly tiptoed to Minnie's dresser and opened the draw full of her sweaters. "Would it be to out in the open if I just placed it on the top?" Yeon said to herself.

Finding that it probably would be, she pulled up a few of the folded clothes and gently placed the bow under them. 'I'll tell her about it tomorrow if she doesn't find it.' Yeon thought, silently leaving the room.

If anyone had still been present in the room, they would've seen a pair of eyes appear from under Minnie's bed. The mysterious intruder quickly wriggled out from underneath the bed and yanked open the Park girl's dresser draw.  
After some savage searching, the shadowy figure pulled out a certain blue ribbon. 'Perfect.'

.

"So Joonie-ah, you're looking nice today."

Namjoo looked up from her seat on a kitchen bar stool. "Thanks unnie." Namjoo said, giving Jennie a bright smile as the elder slid into the seat next to her

"By the way, Joonie-ah, do you know which door this key belongs too? I found it on the floor upstairs..." Jennie said, handing Namjoo the golden key

Namjoo hummed, turning the key over before handing it back. "Yep! It unlocks the bathroom door in one of the upstairs bathrooms, the guest bedroom five doors down from yours and Yeon-unnie's room." Namjoo said

"Wow Joonie-ah! Your memory is so good!" Jennie squealed, giving Namjoo a tight hug, causing the younger to sport a rosy blush, "Thank you!"

Jennie was off in two seconds eager to get Yeon's camera.

.

'One, two, three, four, five.' Jennie counted, stopping in front of the designated door

"This isn't a guest bedroom..." Jennie frowned. The girl turned to the other side of the hall only to find similar results.

"Yah! It's probably in the other direction." Jennie pouted, quickly running the other way.

After finding the right room, Jennie opened the door and trotted to the bathroom inside. After trying the handle to make sure it was locked, she inserted the key and gave it a twist. Hearing the satisfying click, she pushed down on the handle and opened the door.  
Like a godsend, the camera was simply sitting there on the closed toilet lid.

"Yes." Jennie quietly cheered before closing and locking the door once more, "When we get back I'm going to trade it for my bow."

.

"Yeon-ah! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jennie asked, pulling the bleach haired girl aside

"Sure?" Yeon said, not really having a choice.

As soon as they got back from practice, which was a few minutes past midnight, Jennie immediately sought Yeon out.

"I have something for you~" Jennie said, producing Yeon's camera from her jacket pocket

"My camera!" Yeon exclaimed, reaching her hands out

"Shh!" Jennie hissed, holding the camera away from Yeon's hands, "I'll give it to you, but only if you give me back my bow."

"Oh." Yeon said, her face falling

"What's with that reaction?" Jennie said, frowning

"I may or may not have given it away already." Yeon murmured, already bracing for impact

"To WHOM?!" Jennie snapped, causing Yeon to flinch

"M-Minnie-ah." Yeon whispered

Jennie groaned, tilting her head back. "So fricken dumb." she grumbled, stuffing Yeon's camera back into her jacket.

As Jennie walked away, Yeon sadly watched were her camera walk away from her.

• •

_Friday, Day 3_

Six out of seven members of BTC stared at the maknae in shock. Jungah was strutting around in her light blue jeans, Minnie's sweater, and her hair tied back by Jennie's bow.

"Hey guys! What's up?" the maknae said, acting completely oblivious to the others' glares

"I thought you said you gave it to Minnie-ah!" Jennie hissed quietly to Yeon

"I did! Or at least..."

The bleach haired girl suddenly face palmed. "Of course." she groaned

Jennie rolled her eyes. "My sweater." Minnie pouted, looking at Jungah with puppy eyes

Since today the weather was _terrible_, the girls were given the day off for their safety. "I'm going to read in my room." Jennie sighed, already done with ogling at Jungah's brashness.

'So to the best of my knowledge, Rammi-ah and V-ah don't have an item. Jung-Jung-ah and I have two, and Hobi-ah, Min-Min-ah, and Joonie-ah have one item each. Now if my suspicions are right... Hobi-ah should have Jung-Jung-ah's Switch but I don't know what Namjoo-ah and Minnie-ah have...' Jennie pondered

Thinking about these things, she already reached her room. She opened the door and quickly slipped inside. She plopped on her bed and took out a silver key that was on a chain around her neck.  
Using the key, she unlocked the top draw of her nightstand.

Her hands ran along the now familiar leather cover and the silver words. "_Ideas_~" Jennie breathed before opening the book

_3.22_

_It's raining cats and dogs outside. Everyone is dreary, especially after I nearly blew out the electricity. Again. Oh well. I've officially changed the name of the song to 'Forever Rain'  
The rain outside is too pretty not too, especially with K dancing in it /_

Jennie furiously slammed the book shut. Who was this _K_ and why was Jennie so annoyed by it?

"Whatever, I could care less." Jennie huffed, tossing the book on her bed beside her and turning on her phone.

.

'Man... Taehee's art has gotten better!'

• •

_Saturday, Day 4_

"NAMJOO GIVE IT BACK!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"NO, IT'S MY BEANIE!"

"UNTIL THIS WEEK IS UP IT'S MINE SO HANDS OFF YOU-"

"NAMJOO! LANGUAGE! There are children in this house." Jennie sniffed, interrupting Namjoo and Hyoseon's argument

"S-Sorry unnie." Namjoo said, hanging her head

In her moment of weakness, Hyoseon snatched the beanie out of Namjoo's hands. "HEY!" Namjoo snapped

"JUNG HYOSEON GIVE THAT BEANIE BACK RIGHT NOW." Jennie shouted, standing up and slamming her hands on the table

Hyoseon timidly handed the beanie to Namjoo, who quickly put the beanie on her head. "Now come and eat like the rest of the civilized people." Jennie said, glowering at the two

Namjoo and Hyoseon nervously trotted over to the table and unfortunately for Namjoo, she sat to Jennie's left.

They ate breakfast in silence, fearing to trigger Jennie's wrath. Suddenly Namjoo's phone rang, breaking the fragile peace. "E-Excuse me." Namjoo said, quickly getting up and answering her phone.

No more than five minutes later the blonde came back. "It was Bang PD-nim." Namjoo explained, standing behind her chair, "Because of the storm last night and we didn't get to practice we're going to have to come in early and work double time."

"Which means?" Jungah trailed

"Which means we need to be ready to leave in five minutes." Namjoo said

"What?! I was planning to raid someone's room before practice!" Taehee shouted, standing up

"Me too~" Jungah whined

"Too bad! Everyone up! Hobi-ah, Joonie-ah, put the food away and clean up the dishes. Rammi-ah make sure Tae-Tae-ah and Min-Min-ah don't leave anything behind. I'll get Hobi-ah and Joonie-ah's stuff and make sure Jung-Jung-ah doesn't do anything stupid." Jennie ordered

"Okay!"

• •

_Sunday, Day 5_

"Ugh. I didn't get to do anything yesterday." Jennie whined, slapping her forehead with the book in her hands

The girl sighed before opening the book in her hands.

_9.12_

_Today I'm feeling very sad... I wonder why. Today I should be happy! :)_

Jennie blinked, her eyes tearing up. Other than those words the page was blank, however there were several tear stains on it. Jennie blinked, rubbing her eyes. 'Yeah... I was a little harsh on Namjoo-ah this year.' Jennie thought

The girl sighed, and to get rid of her guilt she stared at the bottom of the page. Suddenly eraser marks caught her eye. Jennie immediately leaned over and rummaged in her junk draw. Not finding what she was looking for, she hastily stuck a bookmark in the book before stumbling out of her bedroom door like a drunk. Yeon, who was sitting on her bed, blinked in surprise at her elder's exit.

"Joonie-ah! Joonie-ah! Can I borrow you magnifying glass! Joonie-ah! J-oof!"

Jennie had crashed right into Namjoo. The two were in an uncomfortable position with Namjoo on top of the elder. "S-Sorry unnie!" Namjoo squeaked, blushing. The younger immediately scrambled off the elder. "I-I got t-the magnifying glass." Namjoo said, handing the tool over

"T-Thanks." Jennie said, scooting away from the younger

"Wait, is that my book?" Namjoo asked

Jennie hummed. The girl opened to the page in the bookmark. Namjoo tilted her head to the side. "What date is that?" Namjoo asked

"Your birthday." Jennie said nonchalantly

"W-Wait! D-Don't r-read it!" Namjoo said, snatching the book from Jennie

"H-Hey!" Jennie snapped, trying to get the book back

"I don't mind if you read it unnie, just not that part!" Namjoo squeaked

"No!" Jennie shouted, tackling Namjoo

After wrestling for a moment Jennie came out victorious. "Mine!" she cheered, dashing away with the book and the magnifying glass

"Jennie-ah!"

Despite her head start, Namjoo would have no problem catching up with Jennie. The greenette ran around a corner and dashed into the nearest room. Namjoo zipped by a moment later. Jennie immediately got out and was about to turn the corner when she was pinned against the wall by Namjoo. "Nice try, unnie." Namjoo said, "Now hand over that book."

Jennie gulped, a faint blush rising to her cheeks from the close proximity. "I-I let y-you keep H-Hobi-ah's b-beanie." Jennie stuttered

"Don't get me wrong, unnie. I'm perfectly fine with you keeping the book. I just want that page." Namjoo said

"S-Sure." Jennie said, opening the book.

Namjoo hummed in delight and lowered her arms. "PSYCH!"

Jennie ducked away from Namjoo and ran as fast as she could. "JUNG-AH! JUNG-AH! HELP ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE CHOCOLATE YOU WANT!" Jennie screamed at the top of her lungs

All of sudden a black blur crashed into Namjoo, making the blonde crash into the wall with a thud.

"Chocolate?" Jungah asked, her eyes wide

"YES! JUST STOP JOONIE-AH FOR ME!" Jennie shouted, already nearing the end of that hall as she had never stopped running

"Aye aye!" Jungah said, saluting from on top of her leader

"I don't even think I can get up." Namjoo groaned

.

Safely back in her room (with Yeon still looking at her strangely), Jennie curled up into her pillows and opened the book.

Taking the magnifying glass, she read over everything once more.

_9.12_

_Today I'm feeling very sad... I wonder why. Today I should be happy! :)_

"Is that Namjoo-ah's book?"

Jennie slammed the book closed with a light blush. "So what if it is?"

"Nothing," Yeon said from her side of the room, "I won't try to take it if that's what you're wondering. I don't really care about this '_game_' like everyone else."

Jennie hummed, before opening the book again. She went down to the bottom of the page and squinted hard.

_K is so mean. She makes me cry. :(  
is that why they say l҉0҉\҉/҉3҉ ҉|҉-҉|҉u҉R҉t҉$҉_

Jennie blinked. That last part was _really_ erased. 'However... if my suspicion is right...' Jennie thought with a pout.

Suddenly the girl chucked the book across the room. Yeon looked up. "Hey, be careful with that. That's not your book." Yeon said before turning back to whatever she was doing on her phone

Jennie huffed and stomped over to the book. She marched back to her bedside table and shoved the book in one of her draws and locked it. "I'm gonna give Joonie-ah back her magnifying glass." Jennie said, exiting the room

"'Kay."

.

"Hey Hobi-unnie, who's job is it to get the laundry done today?"

Hobi jolted her head up and stuffed a certain Nintendo Switch in a pile of laundry that was sitting next to her on her bed.

"U-Um, I don't know Taehee-ah... let's go check before we gotta go to practice." Hobi said, jumping off of her bed.

"Kay." Taehee said. As she was already outside their shared room, she merely leaned against the door frame and waited for Hyoseon.

• •

_Monday, Day 6 (Christmas Eve)_

"E-Excuse me, Jennie-unnie. C-Could you c-come over here f-for a sec?"

Jennie lifted her head and bore her onyx brown eyes and bore them into Hyoseon's lighter ones.

"'Kay~" the elder said, stuffing her book into her fancy brown leather satchel and putting down her cup of tea, "What's up?"

"W-Well... um... c-could you h-help me?" Hyoseon whispered

"Of course! With what?" Jennie asked

"I k-know technically I s-shouldn't be a-asking this o-of you but s-someone took the Switch from me a-and I want to get it back."

Jennie blinked. "I u-understand i-if you say no, a-and I already have T-Taehee-ah's sketchbook (I got it from Minnie-ah) but I w-would like to have m-more than one... plus I just really like playing that thing." Hyoseon rambled

"U-Um sure." Jennie said

"Thank you, unnie!" Hyoseon squealed, giving Jennie a big hug, "I knew you were the best one to ask since you're so nice."

"Yeah, I don't know about that."

"Wait, what?" Hyoseon said, immediately letting go of Jennie

"No no no! Don't get the wrong idea. I'm obviously going to help you, I just need a favor in return."

"Oh! Of course, unnie! Anything!" Hyoseon said, giving Jennie a bright smile

.

"So where'd you last have it?" Jennie asked.

The two girls had moved into Jennie's deserted room (Yeon was probably in her studio) and were planning on how to find Hyoseon's (well, _Jungah's_) Switch.

"Um... yesterday, before practice. I was playing some game on it and then Taehee-ah came so I shoved it into my laundry." Hyoseon said

"And when we came back from practice?"

"Oh... I was too tired to do anything so I just ate, showered, and pushed the laundry onto the floor." Hyoseon shrugged

"Your clean laundry?!" Jennie shouted

"No. They were dirty."

"aNd yOu hAd tHeM oN yOuR bEd?"

"Well, what can I say." Hyoseon shrugged, "Anyway today when I was looking for it and my laundry were gone."

"Well Sunshine-ah, I think this is simple enough. Just find whoever did the laundry and that's who has it." Jennie hummed

"But it did! It was Jung-ah, but she won't talk to me!" Hyoseon pouted

Jennie sighed. "So you want me to put the fear of the devil in her?" Jennie asked

"More than that." Hyoseon said, her eyes glowing

"Your words are so evil but your face is so pure." Jennie sighed

Hyoseon giggled. "I know~"

.

Jennie quietly closed the door to Jungah's room. "So?" Hyoseon asked, hopping from foot to foot

"She said she did gather everyone's laundry, but she said she gave it to Minnie-ah because _you_ called her." Jennie frowned

"Well... I _did_ call Jung-Jung-ah..." Hyoseon mumbled, "But it wasn't for long!"

"Oh well. Let's go find Min-Min-ah."

.

"The laundry?" Minnie asked, tilting her head to the side

"Yes!" Hyoseon said

"Um... Kookie-ah gave me the basket... I was walking to the stairs and... oh! That's right!" Minnie exclaimed

"What?!" Hyoseon and Jennie said

"Yeon-unnie wanted me to get my notebook out of her room." Minnie said

"Your... notebook...?" Jennie said

"I-It was more of a diary but whatever!" Minnie squeaked, "I didn't want to just leave the basket there and Taehee-ah was about to run past me so I asked her to do it."

Jennie hummed. "Thanks, Min-Min-ah."

"Mhm!"

.

"Yeah. Last night I called Jung-Jung-ah into my room to play some video games before bed." Taehee said

"What happened next?" Jennie asked

"We were getting hungry so we made a bet. Whoever lost the next round would have to go grab something from the kitchen. I ended up losing and was on my way down when I ran into Minnie-ah at the top of the stairs.  
She was looking really panicked and had a full laundry basket at her feet. She asked me if I could bring it to the laundry room for her so I did." Taehee said

"Ah. Okay." Hyoseon hummed

"Anything else?" Jennie asked

"Um... I brought the basket downstairs and went to the kitchen first. I went upstairs after that and came back down and saw Yeon-unnie in the kitchen. Apparently Minnie-unnie wanted some dried fruit and wouldn't stop whining about it but I took the last of it."

"So...?"

"So I asked Yeon-unnie to take the basket to the laundry room and I went to switch out Kookie-ah's snack with something else. When I went back to the laundry room everything was running already and the clothes were being washed. I assumed Rammi-unnie did it and just went back to my room." Taehee finished

"Thanks V-ah." Jennie said, giving the second youngest a warm smile

.

"No, I didn't wash the clothes last night. I just put the basket in the room and went back to the studio." Yeon said

"That's odd. You and Taehee-ah should've crossed paths." Jennie frowned

"Oh. I stopped by the living room to get one of my notebooks." Yeon shrugged, "That's probably why."

Jennie frowned. "So you don't know who washed the clothes?"

Yeon snorted. "Ask Namjoo-ah."

"Actually, that's a good idea." Hyoseon said

"Thanks, Rammi-ah!" Jennie said, giving the adorable girl a tight hug

"Yeah, yeah." she said, blushing slightly

.

"Wait here, Hobi-ah. I'll go in alone." Jennie whispered

Hyoseon nodded and stayed a few feet away from Namjoo's room door.

"Joonie-ah~" Jennie cooed, rapping against the door, "It's Jennie. Let me in please?"

"The door's not locked unnie! You can come in."

"'Kay~" Jennie said, giving Hyoseon a nod before entering Namjoo's room.

"Joonie-ah, do you know who did the laundry last night? I'm sure I left something in the pocket of my jacket." Jennie pouted, flopping onto the bed beside Namjoo

The blonde hummed. "Yeah. I did." she said absentmindedly

"Oh. So you took the Switch?" Jennie asked, sitting up immediately

Namjoo looked up from her book. "Do you think I would tell you?" Namjoo deadpanned

Jennie pouted.

"However, I did take it. I left it on my bed but when I came back it was gone. I had locked the door so I'm guessing Taehee-ah took it." Namjoo shrugged

"And you didn't think to get it from her?" Jennie asked

"No. I don't really care." Namjoo shrugged

Jennie frowned and stood up. "Thanks, Joonie-ah."

"Dead-end?" Hyoseon whispered as Jennie closed the door to Namjoo's room

"No, not at all. Let's go back to Taehee-ah."

.

"I saw it on her bed and she wasn't there so I just took it. I mean it's not against the rules..." Taehee trailed

Jennie nodded in confirmation.

"...and especially since I don't have Yeon-unnie's camera anymore." Taehee finished

"Okay. So you currently have it?" Hyoseon said curtly

"Not anymore. Yeon-unnie took it in compensation for her camera." Taehee frowned

Jennie and Hyoseon groaned. "Let's go find her again."

"Yeon-unnie doesn't have my Switch."

The greenette and brunette turned their heads around to see Jungah coming out of the bathroom.

"Namjoo-unnie does. I nabbed it from Yeon-unnie and Namjoo-unnie nabbed it from me." Jungah said

"What?!" "That little-"

.

"KIM NAMJOO."

The platinum blonde looked up from her book with a slightly panicked face. "Yes, unnie?" she hummed

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Jennie snapped, storming into the room with Hyoseon in tow

"Jennie-unnie I never lied to you." Namjoo said with a pacifying smile, "You asked me if I took it from the laundry basket and I said yes. You asked me if I still had it and I said no. Taehee-ah did take it and I didn't go after her for it. I never lied to you."

"B-But you have it now!" Jennie spluttered

"Yes unnie, what are you going to do about it?" Namjoo sighed

"Give it back to Hyoseon-ah!"

"Why? This isn't apart of the game." Namjoo frowned

"Everyone knows if you wanted to you could get every item so just nab one from someone else!" Jennie pouted

Namjoo sighed. "Fine. It's in the room with Yeon-unnie's camera."

Jennie turned around and was about to march off but realized something strange. "W-Wait, that room is locked!" she squeaked, turning around

"Unnie unnie unnie, you should know there are spares for all of the rooms. Plus I know how to pick locks." Namjoo said

Jennie frowned and stormed off with Hyoseon following nervously behind.

.

"Here you go, Hobi-ah." Jennie said, handing Hyoseon the Switch.

Like Namjoo had said, it was sitting in the guest room bathroom on the toilet beside Yeon's camera.

"Thanks unnie! Now what can I help you with?" Hobi asked

Jennie opened the book and flipped to September 12th.

"You see right here? Where it's blurred? Do you know what it says?" Jennie asked, pointing to it

Hyoseon frowned and took out her phone. She turned on the magnifying app on her phone and stared at it for a while. "Well well well~" Hobi whistled, pulling away

"Tell me who _K_ is! And what this says!" Jennie said eagerly, shoving the book into Hyoseon's hands

"Hold on, unnie. Let me think." Hyoseon mumbled, flipping rapidly through the book.

After about five minutes had passed Hyoseon handed the book back to Jennie. "You really don't know who _K_ is?" Hyoseon hummed

"No." Jennie pouted

"It's you, unnie." Hyoseon sighed, shaking her head, "Anyway thanks for your help."

Jennie stood in silence while Hyoseon walked away. 'Huh... how did I not realize that?'

• •

_Tuesday, Last Day (Christmas Day)_

"Geez. The competition ends in thirty minutes and I only have three things." Jennie frowned

The greenette had Namjoo's book, Yeon's camera, and had successfully pinched her bow back. "If I get four I will surely win..." Jennie pondered, tapping her chin

"Fine then!" she exclaimed, getting off her bed, "I'll find Namjoo-ah!"

.

"I think Namjoo-unnie's in her studio. Why'd you need her?" Minnie asked

"I wanted to ask her for an item. I only have one." Jennie lied with a pout

Minnie hummed. "Well it shouldn't be hard."

"Why?"

"Jennie-unnie, Namjoo-unnie is _whipped_ for you." Minnie deadpanned

"W-What?" Jennie blinked

"Trust me, I know from experience when someone's whipped and Namjoo-unnie is the very definition." Minnie said

Jennie frowned and lowered her head. "Anyway good luck." Minnie said, making her way to the living room

Jennie quietly made her way to Namjoo's studio. '_Whipped_, huh?' Jennie thought

.

"Joonie-ah?"

The platinum blonde raised her head. "Yes?"

"C-Could I get M-Minnie-ah's sweater from you?"

Namjoo raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that this is the last stretch and you have no business asking me it?"

"Y-Yes b-but c-could I have it? I-If I win I promise not to do anything dumb on tv." Jennie said

Namjoo frowned.

Jennie took a deep breath. Time to unleash her inner aegyo. "P-Please?" she whispered, giving Namjoo her biggest puppy eyes and a pout

The leader immediately turned her head away. "N-No, unnie. Play fair."

"I am!" Jennie pouted

When Namjoo showed no reaction, Jennie made her last plea. "Please? For me?"

.

"Wow Jennie-unnie! How'd you get _four_?!" Jungah exclaimed

"How indeed." Jennie hummed.

• •

_🎄Merry Christmas!🎄_

**.**

_**::(OLD NOTE)::**_

_**J**__**KSJKSJKSJSKJSKJSKJSKJSKSJ I finally did it.**_

_**I'm sorry to inform you guys that there will be no Christmas special and I probably won't be doing anything for New Year's either because Taehyung's birthday is so close. 😓**_

_**Sorry! 🙇 ️🙇 ️🙇 ️🙇 ️🙇 ️🙇 ️ ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡**_


	18. Toils of Taehee

"Unnies and Kookie-ah, I have a message for you all!"

"Finally! You've had us sitting her forever." Yeon groaned, burying her head into Hyoseon's shoulder

"So you know how we've been doing weird pranks on everyone's birthday this past year?" Taehee said, "Well could we not do that for me? It's already bad enough that I have to share my birthday with the planning for the New Year's party and everything..."

"Um... it's kind of a tradition by now so... no." Jennie deadpanned

"Please?" Taehee begged, giving Jennie her best puppy eyes

The eldest hummed, looking thoughtful. "If you can get at least four votes in favor by nine then sure." Jennie said

"Four?!" Taehee whined

"Well, yeah. There's six of us so four is majority. Even if it was all seven of us then you'd still need four." Jennie shrugged

"I might as well get some now! Kookie-ah? Minnie-unnie?" Taehee pleaded, turning to her closest friends

"Eh..." Jungah said, side glancing Jennie who was shaking her head at her, "S-Sorry."

"I've kind of been waiting for this..." Minnie trailed

Taehee's imploring pout soon turned into a scowl. "Yah! I'm going to find all the dirt I can on you before nine and make sure you guys don't do it!" Taehee snapped

"Okay. Have fun with that." Yeon shrugged, getting up and leaving

"We don't have any secrets." Hyoseon scoffed

"Yeah. That's what she said." Taehee scowled

• •

"Kookie-ah?"

Three raps on the bedroom door were heard. "Kookie-ah? Are you in here?"

Not hearing a reply, Taehee opened the door slowly. The redhead looked around the hall to see if anyone was present and entered when she saw no one. She immediately ran to Jungah's dresser and rummaged around. 'It's gotta be in here somewhere!' the girl thought

When her search proved to be fruitless, she searched under the bed. "Where did she hide it?" Taehee grumbled.

The disgruntled girl then went over to Jungah's closet. After finding nothing on the top shelf she started shifting the things around on the closet floor. "Yah. When did she get this trunk in her closet?" Taehee murmured, trying to lift the lid

"Did she lock it? It isn't opening..." Taehee huffed. Annoyed, the redhead gave a well-aimed kick to the lock of the trunk in anger. Surprisingly, the lock broke off with a clink. The girl blinked and picked up the lock. "Why is this so old?"

Shrugging it off, she opened the trunk and ecstatically pulled out what she was searching for. It was a body pillow of a certain male solo singer named IU. However, the weird part was that it was a _female_ IU, not a _male_ IU and considering the fact that Jungah kept it hidden from everyone else, it was good blackmail material.

The girl quickly pulled her phone out from her sweatpants pocket and tossed the body pillow on the bed.

"Remember that time when I insisted on finding a female IU body pillow in Kookie-ah's room and _no one_ believed me? Well how about now?"

The redhead turned the camera to the pillow on the bed. "Lo and behold."

After making sure to get the pillow from all angles, Taehee stopped the recording and pocketed her phone again. She placed the pillow back where she found it and carefully exited Jungah's room.

.

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_Jungah_

_._

_kookie_maknae🎮🎤_

_?_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_r u gonna vote 4 me_

_._

_kookie_maknae🎮🎤_

_**lol emojis**  
._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_?__  
_

_is that a yes_

_._

_kookie_maknae🎮🎤_

_No_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_r u sure about that? 😏_  
_::video attachment::_

_._

_kookie_maknae🎮🎤_

_**viciously swearing emojis**  
KJSKSJKSJKSJKSJJKSKSJKSJSKJSKJ__  
__WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_that doesn't matter_  
_what does is whether the unnies will see or not_

_._

_kookie_maknae🎮🎤_

_u monster_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_no kkie_  
_just business__  
__i expect to see ur vote  
__*winking emoji*_

_._

Taehee laughed maniacally. "Next is Minnie-unnie." she giggled, rubbing her hands together

• •

"Minnie-ah?" Taehee said, knocking on said girl's door

"Yes?" the orange haired girl asked, opening her room door

"Um... Yeon-unnie... w-was... um.. sHe rEmEmBeReD yOu!" Taehee blurted

"O-Oh!" Minnie said, running past Taehee

The redhead let out a sigh of relief. She didn't plan that far ahead to know what she would do if someone was in their room. "Hobi-unnie?" Taehee said, slipping inside the room

After seeing that the brunette was not present, Taehee immediately went to Minnie's laptop. As the laptop was fortunately unlocked, Taehee opened up Minnie's browser history and turned on her phone camera.

"Let's see what Minnie-unnie has here..." Taehee giggled mischievously, "Oh wow! What's this? Yeonmin fanfics? How absurd! And this? Yeonminsyeon fanfics?! Oh wow~!"

After recording a bit longer, Taehee quickly exited the room and fortunately made it out in time because just as the redhead took two steps away from Minnie and Hyoseon's room, the former just turned the corner.

"Yeon-unnie wasn't looking for me!" Minnie frowned, giving Taehee a passive glare

"O-Oh. R-Really? W-Well I n-never said s-she was l-looking for you. I just said she _r-remembered_ you." Taehee said, sidestepping the angry midget

"Yah!" Minnie yowled, aiming a kick at Taehee which the younger fortunately dodged

"Sorry, unnie!" Taehee giggled, dashing away

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_unnie_

_._

_💋min's_min💍_

_what :(_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_r u gonna vote 4 me_

_._

_💋min's_min💍_

_well i was until u did that mean thing 2 me_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_i'm sorry 🙁_

_._

_💋min's_min💍_

_no sorry__  
__u madfe me look stupid in front of unnie__  
__*made_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_oh well_  
_i tried 2 play nice_

_._

_💋min's_min💍_

_?_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_::video attachment::_

_._

_💋min's_min💍_

_JKSJKSJKSJSKJSKJSKSJKSJ__  
__that's what u were doing in my room?!__  
__TAEHEE_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_if u don't want the others 2 see u no what 2 do_  
_also i didn't no u liked 🌻unnie 2_

_._

_💋min's_min💍_

_...__  
__i don't__  
__i just ran out of yeonmin_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_..._  
_**monkey covering mouth emoji**  
__unnie__  
__u admited it_

_._

_💋min's_min💍_

_*admitted__  
__wait what?__  
__oh crap!__  
__delete the text plz! 🙏🙏🙏_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_..._  
_no  
__**smirking emojis**_

_._

"Two down, two more left to go." Taehee smirked

• •

"How am I supposed to get Hobi-unnie?" Taehee pondered, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Hobi-unnie always plays by the rules and is super cool. Maybe... she likes Yeon-unnie too? That would be good blackmail."

With her mind made up, the redhead quickly made her way back to Minnie and Hyoseon's shared room.

"Knock knock!" the girl said, rapping her knuckles on the door

Taehee pressed her ear to the closed door before slowly cracking it open. The room was darkened and she gulped when she saw the room was occupied by both owners. Minnie was under her covers, however Taehee could tell she was awake because she could see the light of Minnie's phone.  
Hyoseon was also under her covers, however the girl was most likely asleep because there was no movement. That, and Taehee could hear her soft snores in the silent room.

'Gotta be quiet.' Taehee thought, creeping over to Hyoseon's laptop.

The device was half closed, and when Taehee opened it, it turned back on. 'I guess she didn't fall asleep too long ago.' the redhead thought, opening Hyoseon's browser history and sticky notes.

Taehee turned her phone on and recorded what she had written on the sticky note.

.

_Let's check out Hyoseon-unnie's browser history! 👏👏👏_

.

After scrolling back for a while, she found what she was looking for.

_._

_Ooh-la-la. what is this? fanfics?_

.

There were yeonmin, vjung, namjen, etc. however none of them included Hyoseon except the occasional yeonminseon.

_._

_guilty pleasure, huh?_

.

Taehee let out a quiet chuckle, though it probably wasn't so quiet because the next thing she knew, Minnie was chasing her away. "Yah! Stop threatening everyone!" Minnie snapped, chucking a book at the fleeing younger

"Sorry!" Taehee giggled, turning around a corner

"Yah! Dumb redhead." Minnie pouted, turning around and stomping back to her room

"Hmm... Min-Min-ah, what was that all about?"

Minnie blinked and looked at her sleepy roommate who had unfortunately woken up. "N-Nothing, Hobi-unnie! Go back to sleep." Minnie said with a soft smile, disappearing back under her blanket

Hyoseon gave the younger a sleepy nod and was about to drop her head back on her pillow when she saw her phone light up.

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_hobi-unnie_

_._

_🌻🙌🔥hobi-water🔥🙌🌻_

_wut? i wanna sleep **sleeping emojis**__  
_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_r u gonna vote 4 me_

_._

_🌻🙌🔥hobi-water🔥🙌🌻_

_no. i want u 2 suffer 💀_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_u may want 2 rethink that_  
_::video attachment::_

_._

_🌻🙌🔥hobi-water🔥🙌🌻_

_oof__  
__i thought i deleted everything_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_should've switched to 🕵️ ️ faster_

_._

_🌻🙌🔥hobi-water🔥🙌🌻_

_jkssjkskjskjsksjksj__  
__ur right__  
__**sweat emoji**  
__i guess i'll vote 4 u_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙇 ️🙇 ️🙇 ️🙇 ️_

_._

_🌻🙌🔥hobi-water🔥🙌🌻_

_yeah yeah bow down 2 ur savior__  
__now let me sleep_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_k gn_

.

"That... was easier than I thought." Taehee said

• •

"Ugh! Why can't I find anything!" Taehee shouted in distress

The redhead was in Yeon and Jennie's room, hoping to find something of the younger's preferably because even though Yeon was scary, Jennie was 10x more _and then there was Namjoo_.

"I guess I'll have to search her studio." Taehee whimpered

.

"Y-Yeon-unnie?" Taehee whispered, opening the studio door softly

The white haired girl was sitting in her chair in front of her computer(s), the room dark. "Yeon-unnie?" Taehee whispered, slowly tiptoeing up to her elder.

The redhead peeked at Yeon's face and let out a quiet sigh of relief when she saw that Yeon was asleep. Taking out her phone, Taehee started recording with the flash on, hoping that Yeon wouldn't wake up before she found something promising.

Taehee rummaged around the room but didn't find anything out of place. 'There must be a closet or something in here.' Taehee thought with a frown, now searching on the floor.

The girl's persistence was rewarded when she found a small handle on the floor. Taehee kneeled down next to it and reached her hand out when she suddenly stopped. She quickly ended the video she had been taking, deleted it, and then started another one.

She then reached out and slowly pulled up the handle. The girl flinched when the trapdoor squeaked. Taehee slowly turned her head towards Yeon's direction and breathed out a sigh of relief, thanking the heavens that her unnie was a heavy sleeper however she might've woken up from the yelp of surprise Taehee let out when she saw what was inside.

"Oh. My. God." Taehee whispered

Inside was every single cute, fluffy, pink thing imaginable. There were throw pillows, plushies, blankets, hats, mittens, etc.

Taehee gulped and slowly closed the trap door. "Taehee-ah?"

The redhead quickly shone her phone in the direction the voice came from, blinding Yeon. "Yah!" the elder cried, shielding her eyes

"S-Sorry!" Taehee whisper-shouted, turning her phone off

"What are you doing in the corner?" Yeon hissed, probably rubbing the light from her eyes

"N-Nothing." Taehee chirped, standing up quickly

"Are you sure?" Yeon frowned, taking a step towards Taehee

"O-Oh look! Y-Your phone j-just went off!" Taehee squeaked

Yeon turned her head around and Taehee took the opportunity to make a mad dash for the exit. "H-Hey!" Yeon shouted, seeing Taehee flee, "Dang it!"

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_unnie r u gonna vote 4 me_

_._

_🍜rammy-yeon🍜_

_no__  
__brat_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_think twice unnie_  
_::video attached::__  
__now don't go cursing on me unnie_

_._

_🍜rammy-yeon🍜_

_...__  
__**swear emojis**  
__**even more swear emojis**  
__**an infinitely more number of swear numbers that the swear jar got full**_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_don't worry_  
_i won't tell any1_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_as long as u vote 4 me  
**smirking emoji**_

_._

Taehee let out an evil laugh. "Now all I have to do is wait." she chuckled, "Wait... what if none of them vote?! I need to blackmail Jennie-unnie and Namjoo-unnie!"

• •

"Since I already searched Jennie-unnie's room and found nothing, I'll need to make my own evidence." Taehee said to herself, opening an incognito window on Jennie's laptop

"Yeah, I'll go search it up now, Hobi-ah."

Taehee lifted her head up faster than a deer caught in headlights. The redhead quickly scrambled into Jennie's closet and held the door slightly ajar. Two heartbeats later Jennie was inside the room and seated in the same chair Taehee had occupied only seconds prior.

"Oh? Is this our Blood Sweat and Tears video?" Jennie hummed, clicking the play button

The greenette blinked, realizing this wasn't the normal BST video. "Yah~ why does it keep on replaying this part with Namjoo-ah?" she muttered, though she made no movement to stop it.

Soon enough she was rapping along. "Peaches and cream, sweeter than sweet. Kyah~ how can she look so cool even though she's just drinking wine?" Jennie cooed

Taehee giggled to herself, happy she picked the right video. "Her voice is just so sexy~" Jennie whined

Satisfied with what she had, Taehee stopped the video and bolted for the exit. "Taehee-ah?!" Jennie said, only seeing a streak of bright red hair. Suddenly her phone buzzed. Stopping the video, she pulled out her phone.

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_i already no u rn't going 2 vote 4 me so_  
_::video attached::_

_._

_👑💎queen🍰J🎤👑_

_u fricken ungrateful brat what did i ever do 2 u_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_nothing as yet but let's not take chances, shall we?_

_._

_👑💎queen🍰J🎤👑_

_i'm cutting u out of my inheritance_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_k. just don't forget 2 vote 4 me while u r it_

_._

_👑💎queen🍰J🎤👑_

_or what?_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_or every1 sees this video_

_._

_👑💎queen🍰J🎤👑_

_wow u sadist brat_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_love u 2 😘_  
_don't forget 2 vote  
**smirking emojis**_

.

"Now Namjoo-unnie..."

• •

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_unnie_  
_u have a moment_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_yep! i'm actually taking a break from work rn__  
__what's up? 🙂_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_omg ur texts r so nice it's so refreshing_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_?_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_i mean 🌻unnie was cool 2 but nvm_  
_anyway r u gonna vote for me_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_um__  
__well__  
__u see__  
__i would but u know Jennie-unnie_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_excuses_  
_btw rmbr that time when u got really drunk and i had__  
__2 take u back home?_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_yeah__  
__don't remind me_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_well when u were drunk u said a lot of things_  
_u even said u liked- no _loved_ jennie-unnie_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_um...__  
__of course__  
__who doesn't love Jennie-unnie?_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_yeah we both no how u meant it_  
_anyway i got it all on tape__  
__enjoy **upside down smiling emoji**__  
__::recording attached::_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_oof__  
__fine i'll vote for you__  
__please don't share the video__  
__🙇 ️🙇 ️🙇 ️_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_omg unnie u r so reasonable its actually_  
_making me cry  
__**crying emojis**_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_no. it's just that i simply figured u would actually__  
__go through with ur threat and do something like this__  
__ ️ ️**woman shrugging emojis**__  
__kind of a no brainer_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_oof ur ten thousand iq is hurting my poor brain_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_**lol emojis**  
__anyway u can count on my vote.__  
__i gotta get back to work. 🙂👋_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

**waving emoji**

.

"Now to wait..."

• •

"Okay, now that everyone is _finally here_, Yeon-ah, we can finally get this going at _nine fifteen_."

"Yah! I get it! I'm sorry unnie." Yeon pouted, "It won't happen again."

Jennie rolled her eyes. "Still happens every time. Now all in favor for ruining Taehee-ah's birthday say 'I'."

Silence filled the living room, and the cheeky redhead sported her boxy grin. "I." the brazen redhead said, raising her hand

"All in favor _against_ ruining Taehee-ah's birthday, say 'I'." Jennie said through gritted teeth

"I." Jungah immediately said, and was shortly followed by Minnie, Yeon, Namjoo, and Hyoseon

"Jennie-unnie?" Taehee asked, tilting her head to the side

"I." Jennie hissed

"Perfect." Taehee said, giving her biggest boxy smile, "Now who wants to delete their blackmail first?"

All of the girls jumped forward for Taehee's phone. "Just kidding!" the girl giggled, pocketing her phone, "I'm not giving this stuff away that easily."

"_TAEHEE_"

.

_**::(OLD NOTE)::**_

**_Hooray! I finally did an episode ahead of time. I just hope I can post it tomorrow in time. 😓_**

**_btw tell me all of your favorite kpop ships, mkay because your girl got no time to search up other bands (cri😭) i don't even have time to listen to my bts songs anymore (cri x2😭😭) plz help meh_**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM TAEHYUNG__(MY BBY BIAS UWU💜💜💜)_**

_**::NEW NOTE::**_

_**guess who actually tried to fix the format for the text messages in this chapter?**_


	19. RIP Taehee

After that fateful, December day, Taehee was the only one laughing and that didn't sit well with the others. Not. One. _Bit_.

So, like any other close friend, they sought for blood. That and getting rid of the evidence against them.

Fortunately they didn't have to wait too long, and the wait wasn't so bad either, letting their boiling fury cool. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

• •

"Taehee-unnie!" Jungah called, searching for her favorite unnie.

The maknae had searched everywhere, from the kitchen to the studios to Taehee's room and she still couldn't find the elder. Not only that, but she wasn't answering her phone.

Grumbling and cursing under her breath, Jungah stomped around the corner and bumped into a certain brunette. "S-Sorry unnie! I wasn't watching where I was going. By the way, have you seen Taehee-a" Jungah broke into a cough, for a moment forgetting that she wasn't supposed to address Taehee as such in front of the others.

"Oh, if you're looking for Taehee-ah, then she's sleeping in Min-Min-ah's room." Hyoseon said, noticing Jungah's slip-up but deciding not to comment

"T-Thanks. I'll be on my way now." Jungah said, dashing away

Hyoseon sighed and shook her head. 'Now where was I?'

.

"Minnie-unnie?" Jungah whispered, opening the door to the other girl's room.

The room was dark and the only other person in the room was on Minnie's bed. 'Perfect.' Jungah thought, a wicked smile creeping onto her face.

When the noirette went over to Minnie's bed she discovered that she and Taehee weren't the only ones in the room. Curled up against Taehee's side and snoring quite cutely was Park Minnie.

'Aw~' Jungah cooed, snapping a quick picture just as Minnie twitched her adorable nose

After getting over the precious sight in front of her, Jungah took out a makeup kit from the satchel around her side and got to work.

.

"I truly am good at everything." Jungah sniffed, taking a picture of her finished work before opening the curtains

"Taehee-unnie." the maknae said, shaking the elder awake

"Huh? Wuzzat?" Taehee mumbled, rubbing her eye

"Hi~" Jungah said, trying to hold in her laughter

"Hi." Taehee yawned

"I got a really cute pic of you and Minnie-unnie. She looks like such an angel." Jungah cooed

Taehee scoffed as she sat up. "_This_," she sad, nodding her head at her sleeping mate, "is anything but an angel. You wouldn't believe what she done to me to make me get rid of her video."

"Oh... really?" Jungah said

"Yeah, let me tell you want went down-"

"No no no no-!" Jungah said, holding her hands out, "I really, _really_ want to know but what's more important is what _I've_ done to you."

"W-W, what?" Taehee asked, dumbfounded

Jungah proudly sent the picture to Taehee and gleefully snapped another picture of her reaction.

"W-What t-the-? j-jJUnGaHHH?!" Taehee screeched, furiously rubbing her face, "W-What did you do to me?!"

"Just a simple beautifying technique. You like?" Jungah giggled

"I look like a freaking clown! A fricken creepy clown who got barfed on by another clown and-I-look-so-ugly~" Taehee bawled

"I don't think so, unnie. I think you look pretty. So pretty in fact, that I wanna show the whole world!" Jungah giggled cutely, waving her hands in the air like an innocent child

"_WHAT_"

"Though, I suppose if you don't want me to then I won't, as long as you get rid of the video you took?" Jungah said, tilting her head to the side in an adorable manner

Taehee inhaled sharply before taking out her phone and tapping it a few times. "Done." Taehee said, "Now get rid of that picture!"

"How about, no. I have no way of knowing if you truly deleted that video so I'll keep this just in case." Jungah said, standing up

"Jungah..." Taehee growled

"Bye bye!" Jungah giggled, waving cutely before getting the heck outta there.

"I think I did you worse than she did."

The redhead looked ruefully to her left at the orange-haired beauty beside her. "I think you did so too." Taehee sighed

• •

After washing whatever that was off of her face, Taehee prattled off about her complaints to Jennie.

"To be honest, Taehee-ah," Jennie said when she finally was able to get a word in, "I don't really care. You did the same thing to the rest of us, not to mention to myself."

"Well, you're right, but I was going to delete the videos anyway." Taehee pouted.

Jennie gave Taehee a dubious look. "Honest!" the redhead said, eyes big

"Uh-huh." Jennie snorted

"Okay, okay, maybe I was going to keep them. Sue me!" Taehee frowned, glaring at Jennie's headboard

"Oh Taehee-ah, I know you too well." Jennie giggled

"I know! It's so hard to fool you!" Taehee groaned

"Tae-Tae-ah, I basically raised you." Jennie said, smiling gently

"I feel like you're my second mom." Taehee said with a fond smile

"Mhm, however if I'm your second mom, you wouldn't purposely plant info just to get dirt on me and threaten to use that video on me." Jennie commented

"Yeah... sorry, unnie." Taehee said, handing the elder her phone

"And you'll delete the ones on your computer? And the backup? And the backup-backup?" Jennie said, handing Taehee back her phone after deleting a video

"Yes, unnie." Taehee said, accepting her phone again

"Good, now do you want a snack?" Jennie asked, sliding off of her bed

"Actually unnie, Taehee-ah's going to be coming with me for a bit."

The greenette and redhead turned to the entrance of the bedroom to see the short yet intimidating white haired girl, Min Yeon.

"Y-Yeon-unnie." Taehee said, scrambling to her feet

"Come one Taehee-ah." Yeon said, exiting the room

"S-Sorry, Jennie-unnie." Taehee said, quickly following Yeon

Jennie waved Taehee off though she had a worried look on her face.

• •

"U-Unnie?" Taehee said nervously, "What's wrong?"

Yeon had led the younger into her studio, however the elder had only sat at her computer, clicking away.

"Taehee-ah," Yeon started, turning to face the younger

"Y-Yes?" Taehee squeaked, sitting up immediately

"Y-You won't... Ah. I know I'm not in a position to ask you favors, but you... you won't tell anyone about, you know..." Yeon trailed

"Oh! Of course not unnie! I deleted the video a long time ago." Taehee exclaimed

"R-Really?" Yeon blinked, looking happy

"Of course! I would do that to the others, but not you, Rammi-unnie." Taehee said with a small smile

"Thanks..." the elder said with a light blush on her cheeks and a soft smile on her face

"However, I see why you like Min-Min-ah so much." Taehee said with a cheeky smile

"Y-Yah! You petty brat! G-Get out!" Yeon shouted, jumping to her feet.

Taehee was promptly shoved out of the dark studio. "And I don't like her like that!"

The sentence was enhanced by the slam of the studio door behind Taehee. The redhead let out a soft giggle before going off on her way.

• •

Happy that her problem with Yeon and Jennie had blown over, Taehee walked down the hall contentedly, going to grab something to eat before heading to practice.

"Yah, Taehee-ah, come over here for a bit."

The redhead stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head in fear to where her doom lay.

"C-Coming, Hobi-unnie." Taehee said, trotting over slowly with an uncomfortable smile on her face.

"I really have nothing against you and I already deleted all of the videos of my browser history that you took." Hyoseon said

"O-Oh." Taehee said, looking even more nervous, "C-Can I go now?"

"Not as yet cause you see, I'm still annoyed that you went searching around in my stuff so to be fair, I went searching around in yours." Hyoseon said with a smile

"W-WHAT?!" Taehee screeched

"I just thought it would be fair to give you a personal heads up." the brunette said with a shrug, "M'kay. Now you can go. Be off with you." Hyoseon said

The brunette's studio slammed close with a bang.

Taehee closed her eyes and let out a disheartened whine.

Just as she was bashing her head against the wall for the fifth time, her phone buzzed.

.

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_hey tae-tae_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_hey 😞👋_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_aw, what's wrong bby?_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_everything from the other day is biting me in my butt  
__every1 is gaining up on meeee 😭😭😭_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_wait so you're telling me you didn't_

_see this coming?_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_no?_

_was i supposed 2?_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_**monkey covering mouth emoji**_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_jksjskjskjskjskjsk i messed up big time, didn't i unnie?_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_yes  
_

_yes u did_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_jskjskjskjsk is it 2 late 2 apologize?😓😓😓_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_i mean we all already forgived u so...  
_

_**woman shrugging emojis** ️ ️ ️_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_oh... wait  
_

_r u going to do something 2 me 2 make me  
_

_get rid of ur video?  
_

_cause i'm not getting rid of that  
_

_that's a classic u can show ur kids  
_

_urs and Jennie-unnie's_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_sjkjskjskjskjskjskjskjks  
__child nooooooooo  
__i don't want to do anything to u_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜  
__oh good  
__cause i wasn't going to show any1 that anyway  
_

_u r 2 nice 2 me 4 that, unnie_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_aw, that's touching 💜_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_

_purple u more~_

_**a ridiculous amount of purple heart emojis**_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_uwu  
_

_u r so precious  
__now go practice or something  
__i gotta finish writing my song  
_

_._

_💜💎k_tae-tae123💎💜_  
_bye bye unnie  
_

_love u  
**purple heart emoji**_

_._

_👑🎤✨R✨M✨🎤👑_

_ **purple heart emoji**_

.

Taehee smiled fondly as she pocketed her phone. Maybe she didn't mess up as bad as she thought (haha no).

'While I'm in the kitchen let me get some Advil. I shouldn't have hit my head against the wall like that.'

_._

**_::(OLD NOTE)::_**

**_I AM SO FRICKEN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS BUSY FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS IN A ROW AND HAD NO BREAKS THEN I HAD NO IDEAS THEN I STARTED A CHAPTER BUT THEN I WANTED TO DO A DRAWING BUT MY LAZY ASS HAD NO IDEA HOW TO CONNECT MY CRAPPY TABLET TO MY EQUALLY CRAPPY COMPUTER AND *BREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*_**

**_I'm just sorry in general. Please enjoy this crappy chapter. 🙇 ️🙇 ️🙇 ️🙇 ️_**

**_::NEW NOTE::_**

**_I HATE THE STUPID FORMAT ON FANFICTION SJKDKSAJNKFSNFJOQ Wfhbusrne rhobfs ibojO HBJSELRFNIOSFDIONOIDFVLKDJFXD_**


End file.
